She's Dedicated to Roses
by forgetiexisted
Summary: Ada Ginbara is a transfer student from Spain and is a an author for Honda C. Through her transferring to Touo Academy, Ada wishes to change her character. Along the way she befriends Momoi Satsuki, and later her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki. Later she reunited with her suitor back in America, Kagami Taiga. Love blossoms slowly but surely as the year proceeds. (AominexOCxKagami)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline. Thank you.

**Note**: Words that are Italicized are spoken in English or any other Foreign language stated from which the speaker comes from; otherwise they are completely in Japanese.

**Think thats about it! Read and enjoy~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time..<strong>

_Ginbara Ada_

_I'm a good girl._

_I live in the old days. I live in fairytales and old fantasy story books. At least, that is what they all say. I am too formal. I am too behaved. But what can I do about it? I can't play like others. I don't like to dirty my clothes. I don't want to get attacked by asthma. So I will be and am a good girl. I'll always be. _

_I don't know what I want, contrary to my Zodiac sign Leo. I hate the fact that I'm shy to state my feelings. So I just shut my mouth and let them do as they please even though I feel awful inside._

_So I tried to change._

_I tried to change for the better. I tried to get out of my shell. I tried to break free from the chains I've made for myself. I tried to destroy my restrains._

_But it was the biggest mistake of my life._

_I shouldn't have tried. I should have just stayed the same. I shouldn't have went against what I really was. I shouldn't have destroyed my facade._

_Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Then maybe I wouldn't be so confused now. Then maybe things would have stayed simple. Then maybe I wouldn't need to cry._

_And just like a story book, I rewrote my destiny. And just like any other tale.._

_It began with a once upon a time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time<strong>

Ruby red eyes awakened to the sound of playing piano. A smile crept on the girl's lips and she obediently sat up from her comfy little bed. A hand reached out to turn off the alarm and once it silenced, small arms stretched and a yawn escaped her lips. She swang her leg to the side and got off the bed. Placing on her white slippers, she walked towards the window, moving away the curtains. Instantly, light brightened the room and she opened the two way doors of the balcony, allowing the morning air to blow away her silvery locks.

She breathed a sigh of content as she walked forward on her night gown and leaned on the balcony. Her smile ever so evident curled a little further, the city slowly awakening below her.

"Good morning, Japan," she said and again breathed a sigh of content, leaning further forward.

The girl watched as the people slowly flooded the streets. Some opened their balconies while other diligent students already were on their way to school dressed in different school uniforms. Others, who have just came back from night shift, were already slowly and rather groggily tucking themselves in for the day only to wake up a few hours later. Slowly but surely the city was beginning to emit its ever so noisy nature.

"Ada, _Querida_*," The girl's ear perched up upon hearing her Spanish peer, his Spanish accent ever so evident in his call. "Food's ready, _Querida_!"

The girl decided to leave the city alone knowing she will have to join them soon anyway. She turned on her heel. "_Sí, sí_!," she replied heading for her white cabinet. "I'll be there in five minutes Papa!"

"Hurry now,"

"Right," she muttered to herself. Ada reached for the handles of her cabinet and took out her uniform, setting it on her bed. It consisted of a black coat, a long sleeved white blouse, a short pleated black skirt with a white line that ran across it. Last but not the least, a big red bow was. The girl quite liked it. It was pure and simple. Though, she did have a problem with the skirt since she really didn't like showing off her legs.

'Women ought to show less skin,' According to her, but what can she do?

"At least I'll have my stockings to cover them up." Ada let out a silent groan. Nothing to do there. She grumbled in defeat and headed for the bathroom that was connected to her bed to wash her face.

After scrubbing her face with soap and drying it with a towel, she headed back to her room to dress. Ada slipped the articles of clothing one by one and lastly tying the bow. She reached for her brush and began to comb her hair before tying it in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Ada then reached for her bag and began to see if her things were in their proper places and nothing important was left unpacked. She checked her appearance one last time in her mirror and straightened her uniform to make her look neat then proceeded to tidy up her bed. With one last final turn the girl headed towards the living room.

Soft humming greeted her and the television was on for a start as delicious cooking wafted the entire room. She caught her Italian roommate, by the name of Lovino Romano Vargas, plopped in the couch adjacent to the TV, lazily flipping through the channels. Ada's smile was still evident in her face and a blush was plastered on her cheeks. She slowly headed towards the Italian.

"Good morning, Lovino," she greeted him pleasantly. The brunette looked at her for a while, brown eyes twinkling with slight irritation, before turning back to the telly.

"_Buongiorno_*," Lovino replied curtly, a pout on his lips.

Ada was slightly taken aback before she heard a sigh coming from the kitchen that was only seperated from the living room by an island. "Come now, Roma. Don't be angry with _mi niña_* so early in the morning," Ada saw Antonio's equally brown head pop out from the kitchen. Lovino just muttered something in Italian that was probably directed to the Spaniard before flipping to another channel.

"_Buenos dias*_, Papa," the girl greeted the man with enthusiasm just as before. She figured the two might have had a fight last night or Lovino was just having another episode with his lower boundaries. Either way, she headed towards the man and sat on the stool that was for the bar.

Antonio smiled at her like the sun before handing her a plate filled with breakfast; rice, scrambled eggs and some bacon. "_Buenos dias, Querida,_" he said then began to grab her some orange juice before serving it to her as well. "I'm sorry about Roma. He's been quite cranky since our meeting with Feli last night," Antonio began to fix his things and turn off the stove, setting his apron aside as well.

Ada shook her head then reached for a pair of spoon and fork. "No, I'm quite alright," she replied, eyes on her breakfast taking a spoonful of it and shoving it into her mouth. "Yummy," Again, she takes a spoonful and eats.

Antonio lets out an airy laugh. "I'm happy you like it Querida," he smiles again. "Oh, I've also prepared your lunch for you," Antonio goes and grabs a bento that was now covered in cloth.

Ada's face lights up and she pushes her self from the stool and runs to hug her Father figure. "Thank you very much Papa!" The girl tightens her embrace around the grown man's chest. Antonio laughs and picks her up and spins her like a doll. Ada laughs as the emerald-eyed man places her down and kisses her forehead.

"Now, now," Antonio pats her head and leans down to her height that was 20 inches less his 176'. "That's enough hugging for today. Finish your breakfast and I'll go tend to some little ball of grouch," He whispers to her and the silver head giggles again.

"I heard that _Bastardo_!" Lovino shouts from the couch.

Antonio just laughs and winks at Ada before he headed towards his grumpy lover. "And did you hear that I love you, _Amor_*?"

Ada just laughs at their enthusiasm as she finishes her meal. Antonio is such a sweet man and Lovino just as grumpy and cute. Maybe, that's why they're still together even after all those fights. Ada's cheeks reddened more out of happiness for the couple and she stands up from her stool and proceeds to placing her dishes in the sink.

*_**Ding ding dong**_*

The arguing couple becomes quiet for a moment before Lovino decides to squirm out of Antonio's grasp again while muttering some Italian words that were definitely bad. Ada laughed at them and decided to open the door for whichever stranger has decided to grace them with his/her presence. Oddly enough, she wasn't surprised to see her beloved Brit manager standing in front of her in his usual brown and stuffy suit.

"_Hello_," he greeted the girl. "_Ready for your first day at school?_"

"_Buenos dias, ingrate_!" Antonio greets the Brit.

Visibly, Arthur's right eye twitched. "_Good morning to you too, S-_"

"_Pleasant morning, Arthur_," Ada intervenes in English before the two enter trash talk mode. The girl moves aside and gesture for him to come in. "_Please do come in and make yourself at home_."

The Brit shakes his head and his smile returns as he raises a hand. "_No thank you, poppet. I'll stay here and wait for you_."

Ada just smiles in return and bows slightly. "I'll just go get my bag and we'll be on our way." The girl gives him one final smile before she runs to her room to grab the said bag. The room becomes silent save for the noise of the TV.

"Hello eyebrow bastard,"

"_Nice to see you too, Lovino_,"

Ada opens her door and scans for her bag, glad that it was still in its proper position. She jogs for it and grabs it along with her phone that was just beside it. Standing beside her door, she checks if the room is tidy and nods her head satisfied before locking her room and meeting up with Arthur again.

"Be careful now, _Querida_! Don't cause any trouble," Her Papa waved his hand at her and she nodded to him.

"Mmm! _Arrivederci*, Lovi! Adios* Papa!_" She bid them goodbye in Italian and Spanish respectively before turning to Arthur again with a smile. "Shall we?"

Arthur nodded and the Brit offered his arm to her which she gladly took. "Ingrate, you take care of _mi muñequita* _now!"

The said ingrate rolled his eyes at the Spaniard before waving him off and closing the door. The man then proceeded to guide the teenager towards the elevator to the ground floor. They entered with a bing and Ada leaned on the wall while Arthur pressed the ground button. The steel doors then slided close with another bing and the whole machine began to move downwards. Ada still held her smile and proceeded to just humming to herself.

The English blonde smiled and he tucked his hands inside his trouser pockets. "Nervous?" he asks the girl who nods in reply. "Don't be," Arthur begins reassuring her with his smile. "You'll make it through the day, darling."

Ada looks up at him. "I will," she looks down again at her bag that was between her hands. "I'll change. I'll change for myself and become better." The little silver head nods again, determined to meet her goal. "Definitely." Arthur shakes his head and reaches out to ruffle the girl's hair making her laugh.

The two begin to emerge in a work conversation, talking about the company and the new recruits and employees. The green-eyed man grew more and more irritated as they talked, muttering something about their new Polish make up artist and how annoying his voice is. The conversation also included a certain Danish new actor and how he's as exuberant and obnoxious as Arthur's American friend; Which Ada was quite sure was actually the Brit's date for the night since the said Brit entered Tsundere mode at the mention of the other blonde. Ada just giggled at her manager's reaction and they finally exited the elevator and headed to Arthur's car, a Jaguar XF.

Arthur opened the door for the girl who responded with a 'Thank You' before going in the back seat. The said manager then proceeded to the driver's seat and fired up the engine. He looked up at the mirror to see Ada reach for her ringing phone and place it up her ear. Arthur smiled and began to drive to their destination.

"Hello," Ada muttered as they exited the premises of the condominium. "Kikun,"

"Good morning _Yousei_*," the Japanese greeted as he began to sign his paper work. "I trust you slept well. You have quite a big day ahead of you." Kiku Honda, CEO of Honda Companies, lets go of his green fountain pen and leans on his wooden table, his head resting on his hand whose arm was placed on his desk. "I wouldn't want my favorite _Yousei_ to be on edge like last time."

"Mou, Kikun stop reminding me!" Ada whined. "I get it. I'll do my best and stay out of trouble."

"It's not trouble I'm warning you about, _Yousei_," Kiku nonchalantly tells her. "It's problems that will keep you up all night that I'm worried about. Especially since last time you-"

"I get it! I get it," Ada covers her red beat face. "I promise Kikun. Just please? Stop reminding me. It's so embarassing!"

The Japanese laughs finally returning to his work as he grabbed his pen and began flipping through the forms again. "Okay, okay. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Aren't I always?" Ada counters pleasantly. "See you, Kikun. I'll leave you to your work now."

"Goodbye then, _Yousei_,"

Ada's smile widen. "Bye bye, Kikun." Ada removes the phone from her ear and returns it to her coat pockets. Honey brown eyes then proceeded to admire the surroundings around her. Cherry blossom petals have begun to bloom and the scene before them was extraordinarily stunning.

"Aprils are so beautiful in Japan. Kind of makes you look forward to it."

"Right," Arthur nods in agreement. "Want to tell me a fact, Ada?"

Ada blinked in confusion before understanding dawned unto her and she giggled. "Happy New Year, Arthur," she told him and as expected Arthur rose one enourmous brow.

"Pardon?"

"Long ago," Ada began to play with her fingers that were now resting on her lap, "France used to celebrate New Year on January 1, however, their January before was our April today until they adapted the Gregorian Calendar which is our unofficial standard calendar at the current moment."

Arthur nodded again. "That so?" A grin then made its way towards his lips as he spoke. "So those bloody French bastards celebrated Halloween on Christmas day?"

Ada placed her hand to cover her mouth, stifling her laugher. "I'm afraid so, Arthur," she laughed. Slowly it died down when she saw a huge building come into view and a huge mass of students entering its gates.

Arthur took a quick glance at his charge before he pulled up in front of its gates. "We're here," The man announced to the girl behind him.

"It's huge," Ada mutters and she notes the lively atmosphere of the school. Arthur opens the door for her and holds out a hand which she gladly takes and steps outside with her bag in both hands.

"A transfer student?"

"Another rich kid,"

"Wonder where she came from,"

"European,"

Ada's face reddened. She didn't have any Japanese genes in her and looked quite European although she was part Asian. It didn't help that everybody was looking at her and she was a nervous wreck, evident in the fact that her hand was shaking. She felt a squeeze and looked up to her manager, honey brown eyes met emerald green.

"_Don't get intimidated now,_" Arthur reminded her. "_If you want to change, best get rid of that shy behaviour of yours_." Ada nodded and puffed up her chest. Arthur ruffles her hair again. "_Smile. It's the best weapon against the daemon._"

"_Right_," Her voice came out very British. "_Right_," Although her European blood is supposedly Spanish. Suddenly she felt something tug on her hair, she felt it slide to her shoulders as if the ribbon that was supposed to hold them in place was removed.

* * *

><p><em>Ada Ginbara<em>

"_You ought to change your hairstyle too,_" Arthur told me and I turned around to see him holding my favorite red ribbon. I looked at him in pure horror. "_Here_," he handed me a huge hairclip which he took from his pockets. Arthur patted my head and opened the door to his car and got inside.

At the sound of his door closing, I snapped at out of my trance. "_Wait a minute_!" I cry out to him. "_M-my hair-!_"

"_Will be fine if you fix it a bit,_" Arthur waves me off as he fires the engine. He looks at me, probably for the last time until class ends, and says, "_You'll be fine, love._" His car makes a weird sound. "_I'll pick you up at, say,_" he checks his watch for a second then looks at me again, "_four in the afternoon. Call me if anything happens_."

I back down almost instantly knowing it was very unlikely for him to give me back my ribbon. I hang my head low and give him a 90 degrees bow. "Thank you for the drive and please have a productive and nice day, Arthur," I tell him and somehow I know a smile just made its way to his handsome face.

"_Bye-bye,_" He drives off and I wait for the sound of his wheels to fade off to the distance before I finally stand straight up. The moment I did, however, I let out a long big sigh, the hand clutching the hairpin he gave me was opened wide as I stared at its contents. Is this his way of saying good luck? I doubt it. I probably feel more nervous now more than ever. Nonetheless I puffed out my chest and squared my shoulders.

Right. "I can do this," Right. Hopefully.

I turn to my heel and take a look at my new school again, slowly making my way inside. I've been to two different schools after my elementary years in my Motherland: one was on America and the other was on Spain, my Fatherland. So in all practicality I should be used to being in a different environment by now.

'But,' I pause for a moment, 'things are different now and this time, I have a purpose to be scared.' A sigh escaped my lips for what seemed like the fifth time this day.

. . .

Do you hear me Ada? NO. You are not scared. There is nothing to be scared of. You are not chickening out so easily understand? UNDERSTAND? Say 'Right'.

"Right!" I follow my own command. I know, I'm weird. But I guess it's a good weird, right? Right.

Take a deep breathe, then walk forward. Things will turn out good. You'll see. You'll see.

I nod to myself and did as I was instructed before again I began to walk forward only to find myself on the ground the next.

"Ouch!" I grumble to myself, quietly. Ouch. What just happened?

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I hear a female voice ask and I looked up to see a girl with hair like cherry blossom and a huge front. No, I will not say the word. NO.

I flashed her a smile and grabbed the hand that she held out for me to stand up. "I'm fine," I pat the back of my skirt to clean it off the dirt.

The cherry blossom haired girl bowed down again. "I'm really sorry,"

I wave her off. "No, no. I'm fine. Really," I smile anxiously. Although it hurt a bit, its something I can handle. She stands straight and glares at the person next to her. I follow her eyes and see a giant. Well not a giant per se, but between my small body frame and his height, its close. 190 or something? His height I mean.

He has striking yet lazy midnight blues. His hair is short and pretty dark like his skin and do I see blue there too? Its like it blended with the rest of his black hair. He has a large well-toned physique to top. Overall, he's HUGE and just ooze with intimidation. I felt my hands tremble as he looked down at me with those blues, fear creeping on my skin.

I gulp down a lump in my throat. Gosh, he's scary.

"It's because Aomine here had to be so lazy!" Aomine? Ao as in blue? Have to give it to his parents, it suits him. The cherry blossom haired girl glares at 'Aomine'-san not fazed at all. I guess they know each other.

The blue haired giant-I mean, Aomine-san grumbled and he scratched the back of his neck. "Shut up, Satsuki," he yawned. "It's too early in the morning for a ruckus." His voice is DEEP and vibrating and just, er, lazy. He then began to walk away, his bag hanging lazily on his shoulder.

'Satsuki'-san seemed appalled. "Aomine-kun! Get back here and apologize!" She yelled at him, sounding like his mother.

Aomine-san waved a lazy hand at her. "Little kids ought not to dress up in high school uniforms."

Little-!? Did he just-?! No, he did NOT just-!

I felt all the blood in my body rise up to my face, anger ran through my veins and the hold I had with my bag tightened. OH he did NOT just call me a little kid. He did not bump into me. This Aomine-san did not call me a kid. Aomine-san did not just not Aomine-san just didn't call me bloody LITTLE. !

"I'm a bloody teenager you insufferable GIT!" I shout at him in English with my British accent. I shouted at him. Shouted. Shout... Wait. What?! I gasped out loud as soon as I realized what I just did, a hand on my mouth. Oh my gosh. No. I did not just shout at the most ungentlemanly guy I just met. Just met. Oh no... Bad girl! BadbadBAD GIRL!

I look at Satsuki-san, thinking she'd be angry with me. Instead, she grabbed my hand and ran towards the grounds,dragging me with her. A grin was on her face as she looked at me and said, "I think I'll like you." I beg your pardon?

"Eh?" Satsuki-san just smiles at me and we pass through Aomine-san.

I hear him click his tongue and glare daggers at me. "Tsk, another Satsuki." What?

"I'm Momoi Satsuki by the way," Her voice snaps me out and she winks at me. "I'm guessing we're gonna be great friends!" Friends?

I smile at her and nod. Yay! My first friend on the first day. "Mmm!"

I sure do hope everything goes around like this for the entire year. Except for the bumping though. I really wouldn't want to shout at somebody again.

* * *

><p><strong>I lived! I honestly survived that! Ew!<strong>

**Querida- means 'Darling' in Spanish.**

**Buongiorno- means 'Good morning' in Italian.**

**Mi niña- means 'My girl/daughter/little girl' in Spanish.**

**Buenos dias- means "Good Morning" in Spanish.**

**Amor- means "Love" in Spanish.**

**Arrivederci- means "Goodbye" in Italian.**

**Adios- means "Goodbye" in Spanish.**

**Mi muñequita- means "My Doll/ little doll" in Spanish.**

**Sí, sí - means "Yes, yes" in Spanish.**

**Yousei- means "Fairy/Elf" in Japanese. Hada is the Spanish version for Fairy which is pronounced as Ada.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Stay tuned! OwO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I made it out alive. Wew. OwO Okay enough about me. Let's move on~!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline.

**Note: **Things that are _Italicized _are spoken in English or are thought bubbles or small flashbacks (I think you can distinguish) otherwise they are completely in Japanese and will be translated afterwards.

**Read and Enjoy~ OwO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Wrong<strong>_**_ Conclusion_****_and Reunions_**

_Ginbara Ada_

This really can't be happening. I swear, this really can't be happening. I don't want this. Bloody hell, Kiku's gonna have a migraine if he hears about this. I don't want a repeat. Everyone knows I don't want a repeat!

"Why me?" I sighed as I sucked on the straw of my chocolate drink. I feel awful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier this morning<strong>_

"We're even on the same class," Momoi-san laughed as we headed to our classroom, 1-S. I myself am very happy since I get to be with my first friend even though that means I have to be with the most ungentlemanly and laziest man I've ever met: Aomine-san, whose full name I've later found out is Aomine Daiki.

"Yes," I said, walking beside her. We just got out from the Stadium and escaped from a 30 minute long speech by the Principal and First Year Representative combined. Currently it's now 7:55, still a lot of time until class formally begins which is at 8:30.

Touou Academy is one of the few schools Kiku is funding. It hosts a special class for those who've got in with a scholarship in Sports or others like Music and Literary excluding Academics. Those who are Academic scholars are placed in class A-B while those of other scholarships are placed in classes from S-U. Students with no scholarships are placed on C-F.

I got my scholarship from Kiku, which is a Literary Scholarship considering my status as a Novelist. One way or another that gives me a free ticket to either the Literary Club or the Theatre Club since I can be their own script writer. Which reminds me..

"Momoi-san, what scholarship do you have?" I ask the cherry blossom haired girl beside me.

"Sports," She answers matter of factly. "I'm going to be the manager of our Basketball team."

Ace*!

"That's amazing Momoi-san,"

She just nods. "Right and Aomine here is another Sports scholar. He'll be playing for our basketball team too."

Really? I look back at him. Well, his built does work with basketball. No wonder he's pretty tall and masculine. Kind of reminds me of a certain someone.

"Then Aomine-san must be a really good player, ne?"

Momoi-san scoffs. "Yes, he is. Quite arrogant too. Think you can help me straighten him up? He's like a big baby walking around aimlessly without me looking out for him."

I nod at her. "Mmm! I'll be happy to be of some assistance."

Aomine-san groans. "I don't need a caretaker."

"Yes, you do!" Momoi-san retorts.

"No, I don't," Aomine-san grumbles.

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do! End of discussion." Momoi-san stops in her tracks, a hand on her hip and a finger up at the blue titan. I stop too and look at them, amazed.

Aomine-san glares at her. "You can't tell me what to do, woman."

"Yes, I can," Momoi-san crosses her arms on her chest. "You do realize that I'm only doing this because of Auntie and you, right?"

"I never asked you to go to this school for me," Aomine-san bites back.

"And what would you do? Cause trouble?" They look like an arguing old couple.

"That is none of your concern,"

"It is! You're my childhood friend!" BINGO!

For a split second, Aomine-san growled. "Whatever," Aomine-san sighs and walks pass the two of us. An expected motion.

"Oi!" Momoi-san turns around and shouts at him. "Aomine-kun you get back here!"

I giggled to myself. I see. I see. So that's how it is. How romantic! It's like it came out from a romance book. Uwahhh. It looks like I'm going to enjoy this school year afterall. I giggle again a bit creepily. Momoi-san gives me a weird look, creeped out I guess. I smile at her as soon as I've finished my feat. "Sorry. Sorry. Ehehehe," Or not. "I just thought that was quite an adorable scene."

"Huh?" Momoi-san blinks her pink eyes bewildered. "Which part?"

I giggle again. "Ne, ne, Momoi-san?" I lean towards her, my voice a mischievous whisper. I can feel her skin creep as she stepped back a bit.

"Wh-what?" Her voice sounds petrified or something. Well, I am grinning like a madman so no biggies. Heheheheh.

"Ne, do you...," I paused walking up to her, "like Aomine-san?"

She blinks at me once. Twice. Thrice.

"HUH?!" Her voice is very loud, catching everybody's attention. Her face is red as a tomato and well, that just proved my conclusion true.

I squealed in glee my hands clasped under my chin. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! My-" I was cut short as a hand, Momoi-san's hand, covered my mouth.

"Q-quiet!" She told me, looking around before she grabbed my hand with her free one and dragged me to an empty corridor. "Stop bursting nonsense."

I grinned at her madly, removing her hand from my mouth. "But, Momoi-san. Liking someone isn't nonsense especially when that someone likes you back."

"Quiet I say!" She whispers with a threatening tone. Not that it intimidated me anyway since she's blushing pretty much. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Eh? Momoi-san are you a tsundere?"

"Am not!" She defends herself.

"But, why do you deny-"

"Hush!" Momoi-san sighs. "L-lets just get to class, okay?"

8:10, we've got twenty minutes. "But we still have twenty minutes, Momoi-san."

"I told you to call me Satsuki," Momoi-sa-I mean, Satsuki reminds me.

"Okay, Satsuki it is then. Anyway,"

"Anyway, I don't like Aomine-kun," I roll my eyes and grin cheekily.

"That's what they all say,"

"Honest!" She places a hand on her chest. "I would never want to get paired up with that big piece of Black and Blue. He's too lazy for his own good."

"Right," I sang sarcastically, not convinced at all.

Satsuki huffs and she crosses her arms once again. "And besides I've got somebody else that I like."

Excuses. Excuses.

"Oh?" I play along, feigning curiosity. "And who might this chappy young lad be?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," It's her turn to grin at me. "He's been my long time crush since Junior High." Where did all these hearts come from?

I refrain from rolling my eyes since that's bad. Kuroko Tetsuya, huh? "That so?"

"Yup," she nods her head pleased with herself. "And I'm marrying him."

Pft. No Ada. Don't. You have way worse innocent fantasies than that.

"Right, right," I lock arms with her. "Lets just say you've convinced me, hmm?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yes, yes! To the classroom!" I laughed, dragging her to our designated room for the entire year. Satsuki continued to ramble on about how I wasn't believing her and such, all of which passed through my other ear.

When we arrived to the classroom, I realized that Aomine-san wasn't there yet whereas almost half of the class was. Satsuki and I chose seats at the front row and we sat together. She hanged her bag at the side of the desk and I did just that.

We began to chat even though it was mostly her. I prefer listening rather than talking. Satsuki was very talkative: she shared to me all her plans and practically wanted to make me help her look after the basketball club which she was sure she and Aomine would get accepted into. I declined her offer and tried to share to her my plans about joining the Literature Club or the Theatre Club of the school.

_Tried_ being the keyword.

It just turned out that the teacher chose that exact moment to enter the room. The sensei was a middle-aged woman in some business suit with slicked back hair. She was very prim and proper with her red lipstick and black framed eyeglasses, her hair held by a pin behind her head. She had quite the stoic and strict look. Everybody scrambled back to their chairs, afraid to get in trouble.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_*,sensei!"

It made me kind of worry for Aomine-san who still wasn't here. Where was that big tree lump anyway? Isn't he afraid of being recorded as tardy?

The sensei slammed a pretty thick ruler on her table and the whole class automatically sat straighter. The sensei cleared her throat before she ran an eye around the entire room.

"My name is Yokoya Yokada. You may address me as Yokoya-sensei," Yokoya-sensei's voice boomed through the walls of the room as she wrote down her name on the board. I grabbed for my glasses and put them on incase she writes something else on the board. I have weak eyesight due to my writing. When she was done, she turned to all of us while opening some sort of notebook. Grey eyes ran through the pages for a minute before she frowned. "Let us begin your class introductions then," and just like that everybody took turns in introducing their selves.

"Aomine Daiki is still not here?" she asked and we turned to the only unoccupied chair in the room. When she was met with silence, she frowned further. "I guess we'll just have to start the elections without him then." From my position here, I could hear her grit her teeth. There was a sigh and then Yokoya-sensei moved to the side of the board, chalk in hand. "We will begin by electing the class representative, male and female. Any nominations?"

There was murmuring around the class before some student raised her hand.

"Tadaiki-san?" Whoa! Yokoya-sensei has some pretty sharp memory. I looked up in awe at the woman as she wrote the class officers down on the board with her neat handwriting. Gosh, I wish I had her hand.

Tadaiki-san, a girl with a ponytail tied up to a ribbon, cleared her throat and the next thing I knew she was saying nonsense.

Bad nonsense.

"Etto... I nominate Ginbara Ada-san for female class representative,"

My eyes widen.

What?

WhatwhatwhatwhatWHAT?!

My head quickly snapped to the back of the classroom and to the figure of Tadaiki-san.

She can't be serious.

"Ginbara-san," Yokoya-sensei called me.

"Ha-hai*?" I stuttered out as my gaze returned to her.

"Do you have any objections?"

**Say it!**

_Come on, Ada. Say it!_

_'Yes, sensei. I believe I am not fit for such a position.' Go on ahead and say it!_

"Etto..." I stutter, nibbling my lower lip.

_Come on, Ada. Please! It'll all be over if-_

"Ginbara-san?"

I took a sharp quiet gasp and tried to open my mouth.

***Kshhhhh...***

All eyes turned to the door and to Aomine-san's form. Yokoya-sensei frowned at him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aomine-kun. I see you took it upon yourself to be the first tardy student of the school year," Yokoya-sensei glared at him.

Aomine-san ignored her and he walked towards his seat at the back of the class, Yokoya-sensei's glare boring into his back. The room's temperature suddenly skydived into a negative 100.

"Well, then," Yokoya-sensei said after a while and she scanned the class yet again. "Any other nominations?"

_Ack! Come on! Speak up you big baby!_

"None? Well, then," Yokoya-sensei smiled at me, "let us proceed to the male class representative."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present (Lunch Time)<strong>_

"You could have spoken out, you know," Satsuki-chan shook her head at me. "It took one simple word to decline the position."

Yes, it did. Only I was too afraid to answer a 'no' to a teacher.

"But that would make me seem like an irresponsible student," I tried to reason. "Maybe even a rebel for defying a teacher. I mean, you saw how she smiled at me, didn't you? I could have become a disappointment if I had declined."

Satsuki-chan frowned at me. "And look where that fear got you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, many students are disappointments to teachers like this one over here." She glared at Aomine-san who was lying down on the roof of the rooftop entrance. "Maybe you should learn a thing or two from her," was her friendly suggestion.

He gave her a weird look as if saying, 'Are you serious?' before he added, "Yea and look where it got her. Lamenting about her situation because she gave in to the desires of others."

Itai*!

Aomine-san rolled his eyes. "Take a good look at our situation and you'd see that I'm much better off as I am now. While you're at it submit those transfer request papers already cuz I'm not dealing with a pissed off you. Just because you somehow convinced yourself that I needed you doesn't mean that I'm all for it."

"Why you ungrateful little-"

"Satsuki-chan!" I place a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Satsuki-chan. I'm sure Aomine-san will come to appreciate what you're doing for him in the near future," I offered her a reassuring smile.

"Ada-chan," Satsuki-chan smiled and nodded. "This hairstyle suits you," she said as she took a handful of my hair, changing the subject.

With the huge hairclip that Arthur gave me, I pulled the center of my hair back and clipped them in place while the rest flowed down beside my face. It was the most I could figure out and I have to say, I feel slightly uncomfortable with my hair down out in public.

* * *

><p>"Eh?"<p>

Class has just ended and so has Clubbings and as of now I am officially part of the Theatre Club (because of how persuasive and lively their president is). My hand clutched my bag while the other held my phone to my ear as I stood just beside the school gate Arthur-less.

"_I'm really sorry, poppet. Things just came up and well .._.," I frowned as I heard my manager's agitated voice. What was going on there? Is he alright?

"_It's okay. I can understand_," I told him. "_I'll be fine on my own, but how about you? Is everything alright there?_"

"_It's nothing I can't handle but I guess it is going a bit out of hand. I'll be fine, probably. Just take care of yourself. You do remember the way back right, love?_"

"_Yes, I'll be fine and if worse comes to worse I'll just call a cab,_" I reassured him.

"_I really am dreadfully sorry, dear,_"

I laughed just to send the message that it was fine. "_I know. Do your best, okay? I'll send you a message once I get back._"

"_Okay. I'll be anticipating that then._"

"_Goodbye, then!_" I hang up the phone.

"Ada-chan!" I heard Satsuki-chan call out and I turn around to smile at her as she ran up to me. "Your pick up is still not here yet?" she asked me, Aomine-san right behind her.

I shook my head and smiled. "No. It seems I'll be walking home though," I told her and she frowned, her eyebrows creased and she looked worried.

"Are you sure about that? Aomine and I can walk you home," she kindly offered.

I shook my head. "No thank you. I'll be fine on my own," I told her but she didn't seem the least bit convinced.

"I don't really feel like leaving you alone," she told me and I really can't blame her. With my looks everybody can be convinced that I was practically harmless. To tell you the truth though, I am fairly dangerous. I may not be a black belt in karate, judo or any other martial arts, but I know the basics just enough to protect myself.

I almost told her this, even though I know she wouldn't be convinced either way. Almost.

"Leave it be, Satsuki," Aomine-san yawned. "I'm heading home first if you really want to be pushy."

"Aomine-kun!" Satsuki-chan yelled as he began to walk away. How very ungentlemanly.

I flashed her a smile. "Please don't worry about me. Aomine-san is right. I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself," I told her, repeating the words I told my manager.

"Shikashi*," she looked between me and Aomine-san before she sighed, her head down. "Are you sure?" she looked at me again, those pink eyes laced with such motherly worry.

I nodded and began heading off before any other protest could be made. "I'll be off then! Ja ne*!" I waved her goodbye and began to run off.

* * *

><p>"Aiyah. Tokyo is really bigger than I anticipated," I murmured to myself as I walked down the busy streets. Various people were towering over me and at that moment I really felt like a child with my height. "Forget about being as tall as Krista*. You'll get lost if you can't see where you're going," Maybe I should have accepted Satsuki-chan's offer.<p>

Bad. Bad. Bad Ada. I scolded myself as I felt that lost feeling settle in my chest.

Maybe I should call a cab?

"Yeah. That'd be a very smart move," I told myself. Enough sightseeing. I looked for a spot and easily hailed one much to my relief. The yellow taxi opened its door and a driver looked back at me from the driver's seat. I felt chill run down my back as he looked at me weirdly. "Etou… Honda Heights?"

"Sure," the driver grinned at me, his rounded cheeks making way for his lips.

I gulped down a lump in my throat and was about to get in.

"_Ada?_" I stop myself and look back.

"_Taiga?_" I stare right back at him, tall and intimidating yet still so kind all the same.

"_What are you doing here?_" he asked me, stepping forward and the cab driver whistled. I looked back at him before muttering an apology. He glares at me and instantly leaves. Taiga glares at its retreating form before he looks back at me. "_You do know that he was giving you dangerous looks, right?_"

I sighed and my shoulders slumped before I reached a hand to scratch my neck for a bit. "_I know he was,_" I said.

"_But you were still planning to get in?_" I could just feel that angry stare on me whereas I tried with all my might not to look at him. This is so hard.

"_It's bad to think that way of people,_" I reasoned. Finally mustering the courage, I looked up and smiled. "_It's been so long, Taiga._"

We began to look for a seat and found a nearby bench and sat there. Taiga finally seemed to calm down after I looked up and he offered me an awkward smile. "It's quite weird, seeing you here in Tokyo of all places after all these years," he bit down on his lip.

"I was always fond of anime you know," I reminded him. "And besides, Japan is simply an amazing country. To think it would grow into this after the World War II," I spread my arms out to emphasize my point.

"And~ you speak Japanese," He had an exasperated look as he said this.

I raised a brow at him. "Well I _am_ studying in _Japan_ so why shouldn't I?" I asked him, confused.

"_You know one too many languages_," he told me.

I paused before I realized I did. "Please, Taiga. Basic French, English, Spanish, Japanese and my Mother tongue are not that many," I told him as I shook my head. "We learned French together you know."

"You have two mother tongues," he points out.

I nodded. "And I'm currently learning Italian."

Taiga stared at me.

1

2

3

4

5

"_Fuck… I want your head,_" he muttered and I glared at him.

"Hey! No cursing!" I huffed.

For some reason, his cheeks became red until it spread throughout his face, steam seeming to come out of his ears and he looked away, covering his mouth.

"Taiga?" I asked, leaning forward to look at him. Is he okay?

"…sorry…," I heard him say. What is he saying sorry for? "…waii…," I heard him murmur.

"Huh?"

"_Kawaii_*…" What?

"_Kawaii_?" I stood there dumbfounded as I looked around. Did he see a cute puppy or kitten or something? Maybe a baby… Oh! Wait! I have to see that! "Where?" I asked him, now frantically searching for that baby. Where is it?

"Ahahahah!" My eyes return to Taiga and new confusion rise up as he laughs. "You're so…" he laughed, unable to continue his sentence. Seriously, is he alright?

A few minutes later, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Taiga, are you feeling okay?" I asked this when he finally calmed down. Taiga didn't reply immediately and instead he looked down at me with those piercing red eyes that could match my own.

Taiga smiled and placed a hand on my head. "You haven't changed a bit," he comments, relief filling his voice. "I'm glad…"

I quirk my head to the side. "I beg your pardon? I believe I've gained an inch or two,"

Taiga laughs again. "You're so cute when you pout," he says and I blush madly. "I bet you were even thinking that I was talking about a kitten or a puppy or a baby when I said 'cute'."

"Ah!" I place a hand over my mouth. "Mind reader!"

This caused Taiga to laugh further. "I thought so!"

"That's unfair!" I protest, but he laughs finding the situation funny or something. "Taiga!"

"Ahahahah… I'm so ahaha… sorry… heheh," he tries to stifle his laughter. Eventually it calms down though and he looks at me almost tenderly. "It's no wonder I fell for you at 7th grade…"

Our eyes widen. Blood rushes to our cheeks and we both instantaneously look away.

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! I TOTTALY FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!

I heard Taiga curse under his breath whereas I try to compose myself.

_That's right… He used to like me back in America…_

"It was kind of devastating you know…" I heard him say and I looked up. "You never even answered my question. You just simply disappeared…"

_"Will you go out with me?"_

I looked down, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. "I was supposed to tell you on that day… I just wasn't prepared to hear what you said…" Some awkwardly pregnant silence ensued after that and I couldn't seem to find the right words to say to him. What am I gonna do?

"Still… you could have left me a message… not just simply vanish into thin air," he sounds almost angry and I flinch.

I smile bitterly. "Well… I was always so hard with words…"

"Not words on paper that's for sure…" he allows a small smile to grace his features and they soften even if just a little bit. Taiga… is one of the few people I've told about my line of work and even though he is not a major fan of literature, he still manages to find the time to read them when not playing basketball. That is one of the things I found very sweet of him.

"What have you been up to these past years?" he asks after a while, always being the one to change the subject when things are beginning to look grim and awkward. Another reason for me to find him as sweet. "My previous years were quite dry and I just moved into Japan last year. I still play basketball and am part of my current school's Basketball club."

"Just the same," I answered. "I moved to Madrid after 7th grade and continued my academics there while writing and pursuing my career. Then I moved to Japan just recently and am now part of the Theatre Club."

Taiga leaned forward from the bench and he looked at me. "Theatre Club? I thought you preferred literature."

I shrugged. "Well the president was quite persuasive so I decided to give in. No harm done though. I'd like to see my plays come to life anyway." I nodded my head thinking about the first one I'd write for the sake of club activities.

"Hah," Taiga leaned back. "That's quite Ada of you," he comments and I laugh.

***Brizzt! *Brizzt!**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pockets and my eyes widen as I read the caller.

Yikes! I forgot to call Arthur! Well, I am still not at home but it has been an entire hour and thirty minutes after I've made that promise.

_Oh gosh. I hope Arthur isn't mad at me_. I prayed before I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Poppet! Are you alright? Where are you?!"_

"_I... ah... umh..._" I stuttered.

"_Is everything alright, love? Dearest, please tell me you're fine and dandy."_

_"I'm alright, Arthur. I'm sorry about not calling you sooner. It's just that-"_

_"What? You couldn't call a cab?"_

_"It's not that-"_

_"Did you get lost? Dearest, please tell me you're alright!"_

_"I am!" _I said, probably a little to loudly. "_It's just that... um... I got distracted, see? I'm currently with Taiga right now and..."_

_"Do you mean Kagami Taiga?"_

I nod my head. "_Yes... We were just catching up and all. But I'm on my way now, definitely."_

_"Oh... well, please head back now, poppet. It's getting late for you and you probably have some homework to do, yea?" _I checked my watch and indeed, Arthur was right. 7:02 is not a healthy time to be outside.

_"I will..."_

_"Do you need me to come pick you up?"_

_"Um... no thank you. I'll hail a cab and be on my way."_

_"I see... Take care then, love. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye...,"_ I hang up as soon as I heard the beep from the other side. I then turned to Taiga and gave him an apologetic smile. "It seems I have to be going, Taiga."

He nodded in understanding. "Yea...," We both stood up and I bowed low in front of him.

"I'll hopefully see you again. Goodbye," I told him and began to walk away.

"Wait," he grabbed my hand and looked back. "I think I'd like to be the one to hail a cab for you."

I smiled. "Please do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalalalalala~! I am done with this chapta! Whootwhoo! Okay, so here is Kagami. ^_/^ I had fun writing him although I feel he's a bit OC. Ew! Anyways! What'd you think? Please share your thoughts and thank you for reading!**

**Glossary:**

**Ace is like an English slang for 'Awesome' according to one site I've read from.**

**Ohayou gozaimasu means 'Good morning' in Japanese.**

**Hai means 'Yes' in Japanese.**

**Itai means 'ouch' in Japanese.**

**Krista as in 'Krista Lenz' in Shingeki no Kyojin who si 145 cm in height which is similar to Ada's. I know there was this thing in the last chapter about her being around 150 or so but well.. she can dream.**

**Kawaii means 'cute' in Japanese.**

**Ja ne means 'Goodbye' in Japanese just like Sayonara.**

**Shikashi means 'But' in Japanese, another alternative for that is Demo(not quite sure of the spelling).**

**All Japanese (and one English slang)! Yahooo!**

**Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ho ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah! Between the good and bad's where you'll find me... Reaching for heaven! I will fight! And I'll sleep when I die! I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline. LOL! I also don't own the lyrics or the song _I'M ALIVE. _I just felt like singing/typing it here. Credits goes to BECCA.

**Note: **Things that are _Italicized _are spoken in English or are thought bubbles or small flashbacks (I think you can distinguish) otherwise they are completely in Japanese and will be translated afterwards.

**WARNING**: OCs~ OCs everywhere! *(~o

**Read and Enjoy~ OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>**Of Theatre Club Antics and After Lunch Time Exchanges**

"Eh?!" Satsuki-chan's eyes widen. "How sweet! Do you think he still likes you?"

I blush at the thought. "No, no. I think he's already moved on." Probably.

Today's the second day of school and I have to say, Satsuki-chan is quite the female companion. After I told her about last night she couldn't stop pestering me about adding more details which I tried to do as best as I could. This leads us to where we are now, bentos in hand as we head to the school rooftop.

"But Ada-chan, doesn't it feel amazing to know that someone actually likes you?" She sighed dreamily, placing a hand on her face. "Ah~! I wish Tetsu-kun and I could be like that. Both of us trying to hide our feelings for each other. How romantic!"

I sweatdrop. "I really have to ask: where does these hearts and flowers come from?" I try to swipe the pesky little things away whereas Satsuki-chan continued to daydream. "And besides, who said I had feelings for him?" She giggled and turned to me.

"_Baka_*! Don't try to hide it! You like him!" She wiggled her forefinger at me.

Okay, so last I checked I was still infatuated with a certain anime character who definitely does not have two shades of red hair. "I'm not. I like him only as a friend!" I told her but it seems she was having none of it.

"Nope! Nope! I'm not taking that 'as a friend' excuse," she grinned at me and I pout. "Well, if you're so not into it, would you mind if I date him?" She asked, leaning towards me.

I look up in thought. Would it be okay? I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't mind but would Taiga like that? Satsuki-chan is quite beautiful. Slim and slender body, a bright and girlish personality with smarts to boost it on. But would Taiga like that? I still don't know his type afterall. He should decide for himself I guess. "Satsuki-chan, I really don't think Taiga would like it if you treat him as if he were some property," I told her and somehow she grinned further.

"See!" She said, as-a-matter-of-factly, her chest puffed up in the air. "You do like him!"

Okay, we're getting nowhere here.

"Mmm," I whined. "Fine, but I'll only say it out loud if you say you like Aomine-san!" Now it was my turn to grin as she frowned.

"Not this again!" Satsuki-chan grumbled under her breath. "I told you! I'm not into that big lump of black and blue!"

"And I'm not into that big lump of red and black!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"You like Aomine-san!"

"YES-what?!"

"I win!" I pumped my fist up in the air and laughed whereas Satsuki-chan pouted.

"That was just a slip of the mouth," she protested.

I ignored her and continued to laugh. One way or another she ended up giggling until it turned into a full burst laughter. It was this sound that filled the entire corridor and I was not complaining about it. Not even when I didn't notice fast footsteps coming at us. Right at me.

"Watch out~!" shouted a lazy voice from the other side of the hall.

Satsuki-chan and I looked up to find some purple-headed guy charge right at me. I held back a scream as he came closer and before I knew it, strong arms were already wrapped around my waist and they hauled me back to its owner's shoulders before that said owner ran off in a sprint with my body thrown over his back.

"Ada-chan!" I heard Satsuki-chan scream as I was kidnapped and taken away. "Imayoshi-senpai!" was what she called the guy that was standing beside her. He had an average height and a weirdly uncomfortable smile settling on his face right below his black glasses. 'Imayoshi-senpai' looked at me with what I could only describe as an 'evil stare' before he turned to Satsuki-chan.

Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? WhatamIgonnado?!

My head spun.

Dagnabit, Ada! You're being KIDNAPPED-**SCREAM**!

"Kya-"

"How you holding up back there?" My abductor asked from the front and I looked back at him, ready to scream if ever. To my surprise and relief it was just another Touo student. But now that I looked closer.

"Hara-senpai?" I exclaimed at the Theatre Club's President who gave me a mock salute as we further got away from his 'crime scene'.

"Just hang on tight, mmkay?" He laughed as he effortlessly carried me to where ever it was he was headed.

"Ha-hai...?" I felt confusion bubble up inside me but I chose to keep it in and do as he instructed. What is happening? Somebody please explain!

We continued on like this and as we went further and passed other students, the older ones just laughed and shook their heads.

"There goes the Drama Club," one of them said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and her companions laughed.

What?

"It's Theatre Club, Fujisaki!" Hara-senpai laughed back at them.

Wait! That's beside the point!

We got out of the Academics building and into another which I only recognized as the Club Building.

This is so weird. It's lunch time and I want to eat. Can't they just wait until Clubbings? I pouted from behind senpai as he easily went up the stairs and to the second floor. It was then that I realized that he was planning to take me to the Club Room.

"Haaaaraaaaaa!" I heard a yell from in front of me and looked up to see who it was coming from.

**Kyaaaaaa!**

Hara-senpai laughed at the mob of the other upperclassmen running a stampede right behind us, carrying some other newbies whereas my head spun trying to comprehend the situation.

_We're gonna get stumped. We'regonnagetstumped!_

"Hara-senpai!" I whimpered and he grinned back at me, opening the Club room door and jumping inside before running to the white board. The moment he tapped it, he placed me down, just in time for the others to enter the room and he shouted.

"This round's mine, dudes!" He cackled much like how Alfred* would after winning a very ridiculous bet. The other upperclassmen slumped back at this and Hara-senpai grinned victoriously at them as he cleared his throat. "Attention!" He shouted and the other senpais groaned as they lined up in front of him. He sent me a wink before he gestured to the other lower classmen to join me in front, which they did almost bewilderedly.

I was heavily confused myself as all of the newcomers and I waited for what was to come next.

Seriously, what is happening? What are they up to? I'm hungry, can we eat first?

Our eyes were glued at the senpais that were lined up before us, looking especially miserable and embarrassed.

"Ahem!" Hara-senpai called for attention and we almost immediately gave it to him. He was standing at far end of the line, looking smug with that mischievous grin written all over his face. "Roll call!"

* * *

><p>"Bwahahahahahahahah!" The room was filled with boisterous laughter as finally the last senpai shouted out his name.<p>

"Hibomi!" Hara-senpai snickered, unable to contain his laughter while clutching his sides in a desperate attempt to ease the pain.

The rest of the newcomers and I were failing to do so as well and I had a hand clutched over my mouth to minimize whatever sound might come out as my other arm was busy feeling vibrations from my stomach.

Hibomi-senpai cleared his throat once, an air of confidence oozing out of him as he said, "One potato fell from the stair and down he went po-ta-to!"

... what?

Was that a pun?

"**Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**!" Hara-senpai laughed and we all looked at him, amazed as he rolled all over the floor.

Pft ...!

There was snickering here and there until each one of us got reeled in by his laughter and just laughed as well. I clapped my hands in the air whereas the others opted to slap each others' backs or slam the walls. Everybody else was either clutching their stomach or rolling around the floor like Hara-senpai or better yet just leaning back and forth like a dying seal.

After the laughter died down, we were told to sit down on the floor and eat lunch together. With the merry atmosphere still up, everybody obeyed and began to chat with one another, getting to know other members of the Club.

"Ohayou!" I greeted one girl that was seated beside me. She beamed a very sunny smile to me. "I'm Ginbara Ada. And you are?"

"Fumistu Saki. Nice to meet you!" She replied and just then another face pushed itself between us.

"And I'm Fumitsu Hari!" A boy with similar features to Fumitsu-san grinned right back at me. It was then that I realized that I was seated in between twins. How cute! "Nice to meet you Ada-san!" he said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys too! So what made you join the Club?" I asked as I opened my bento, them doing the same; Saki-san's being an elegant white cherry blossom container whereas Hari-san's was dark blue with white cherry blossoms.

"We love acting!" they said simultaneously. "You?"

"Hara-senpai," I said, "was quite persuasive."

Saki-san grinned. "You like him?"

Why do people keep asking me that?!

I shook my head. "But it does seem like I'll be enjoying the rest of the schoolyear if our club is this lively!" The twins laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Us too!" So cute! They're so synchronous!

"Ahem!" We looked up and Hara-senpai sent a wink our way. "If the little chibis of our club would kindly pay attention, I'd like to start this lunch meeting, hmm?"

I blushed whereas Saki-san giggled and patted my head and Hari-san stuck his tongue out at him. "S-sorry..."

Hara-senpai laughed and proceeded to the board, a whiteboard marker in hand. "So! I guess everybody already knows what this club is all about since yesterday, ne?" A round of 'hai's' responded to his question, and Hara-senpai grinned. "Then I guess this meeting will go fast and dandy, yea?" Hara-senpai turned his back on us and proceeded to write on the board.

"Dontaku Festival?" I read out loud.

"Yes! Probably the biggest festival celebrated in all of Japan in Fukuoka City!" Hara-senpai nodded his head proudly. "It takes place during the Golden Week so the school will be closed however-"

"Senpai!" Saki-san raised her hand.

"Hai?"

"What does that have to do with our Club?" Saki-san asked as she quirked her head to the side.

Hara-senpai smiled patiently at her. "I was just getting to that. Wait for a while, hmm?" he told her and Saki-san smiled, lowering her hand. "Well then! As I was saying, Dontaku takes place during the Golden Week, a week long holiday! And what does holiday mean everybody?!"

"Freedom!" Our senpais shouted and everbody else joined in glee. "Yay!"

"WRONG!" And just as fast, Hara-senpai made the 'yays' turn into 'neins' that I couldn't help but giggle as he sat on the table right in front of the whiteboard. He leaned forward, wiggling his forefinger. "BIG PER-FOR-MAN-CE! BAKA!" he stretched each syllable as he said this.

***Crack**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

At that moment I saw a lot of our senpais charge at Hara-senpai, but one was faster and she pulled the purple-headed Touo student by the collar. "You bastard! That's only two weeks away!"

Hara-senpai laughed her off as he raised both hands in surrender. "Come on Hinata! We're all scholars here! I'm sure we can somehow pull the stunt off~!" he laughed.

"Well, you're not the one who'll be making the dresses right?!" Hinata- or as I remember- Misatue-senpai growled.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan~," Hara-senpai cooed as he grabbed her hands. "I'm sure that with these talented hands of yours, you'd do just fine and dandy ne?"

Misatue-senpai blushed and threw him away towards another set of senpais. "Someday! I really will kill you!" she blurted out right before she stumped out of the room and slammed the door, muttering incoherent things as she went out.

_Dear me. Is everything going to be alright?_

"Ah~ you've really done it again, Akiya," one senpai complained as he helped Hara-senpai stand up. "What would you do if Hinata doesn't really help this time?"

Hara-senpai laughed. "My bad!" he snickered. "Trust me. She'll come back tomorrow," he sent us, the newcomers, a wink. "With that said, we have two weeks of preparation. This play we'll be presenting is for one of the school's benefactors: Honda Kiku!"

Kikun is going to be visiting?

"He's this large CEO guy from Honda Companies or Corps. or INC. or something like that," Hara-senpai laughed. "Anyway! Our Principal has entrusted us, the Theatre Club, to take care and welcome this big guy to our school seeing as he'll be roaming around to take a look at how well his money is being spent!"

"Doesn't he own an acting agency?"

"Yea! And that's the big challenge!" Hara-senpai winked again whereas everybody else paled. Seeing as this somehow dampered the merry spirit he tried to encourage us by saying," Come on guys. Don't be so gloomy! In fact this might be our big chance to debut!"

Debut?

Regardless everybody else's eyes widened at the mention of the word. "Hontou ni*!?" the Fumitsu twins stood up in excitement.

Hara-senpai nodded. "You betcha! Principal told me this Honda guy is going to be picking out a star amongst us who he will include in his company!"

"Sugoi*!"

How come I find that quite hard to believe? I frown. Kikun was never one to include people into his company that easily. No. He likes to play mindgames with them like he did to me, making sure to get only the best of the best before including them. I'm certainly not one of them but I somehow turned into a favorite oddly enough. Maybe one of us will pull the same strings somehow? Who knows...

_Uwa! Ada, your ******* side is showing up again! GET RID OF IT! GETRIDOFIT __**NOW**__!_

I close my eyes and slapped both of my hands together on my face twice before shaking my head vigorously.

_Ugh! Why won't you snap out of my thoughts! Get out already! I'm not writing the book yet!_

"... so Ginbara-san, I entrust the script writing to you!" Hara-senpai happily announced.

All eyes turned to me and my mind went blank.

"... eh?"

* * *

><p>I glared at nothing in particular as I began to walk around the campus.<p>

_"Seeing as it is a special occasion, I've asked your teachers if they can excuse you to write the script! In other words, you're whole afternoon schedule is free time!"_ was what Hara-senpai said before he excused me from the meeting; and the me who was too shocked, just dumbly obeyed and left.

_This is where actually listening pays off, Ginbara. _I scolded myself.

_"_Now, you'll be forced to give up your supposed schedule for tonight. Good job and good luck with passing those manuscripts on time this weekend_,"_ the more sarcastic and usually quiet side of my head, otherwise known as 'Akuma-san', chastised. Come meet my shoulder angel and non-angel.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I sat myself on the school garden, my bento right beside me. It was right about that time when my shoulder angel, otherwise known as 'Angelita', popped out of nowhere and patted my head.

"_Cheer up, ol' girl!"_ the kinder and sweeter shoulder guide said. "_It'll work itself out somehow! Just like last time, no? My, your hands seemed to gain life of their own and somehow managed to conjure up a whole 30 pages in an instant!"_

Akuma-san scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Angelita! It was no easy feat. Seemed to gain life of their own my ass! That only worked because she knew the storyline of Servant of Evil and was quite enthusiastic about it!"

_"How rude!"_

"Akuma-san is right," I sighed sadly as I looked at my palms. "That only worked because I knew the flow of events. Right now? I'm as clueless as a baby!" I let my head fall reluctantly. "Oh, Inspiration-san! Where fore art thou when thy needs thine?" I moaned out loud as I buried my head into my hands.

Gosh... I feel like crying!

"Uwaaahhh-"

"Urusai*!" I jump up from my seat. Snapping my head back, I watch as an annoyed Aomine-san glares at me. Since when has he been there?

"Aomine-san?" I blink as I composed myself and looked at my watch. Class was about to start at exactly three minutes from now so what was Aomine-san doing here? Unless of course..."Please tell me you're not going to skip classes. You've skipped almost half of today's periods already," I looked at him disapprovingly.

Aomine-san gave me a blank look before his eyes widened and he began running away. I stood up almost immediately and chased after him. What's gotten into him all of a sudden?

"Aomine-san! Wait!" I hurried after him.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Pshhhh**_**...**

I shook my head. "So, Satsuki-chan forced you to eat her homemade bento?" I asked, wanting to be clarified because no matter how I look at it, it simply was just impossible. Satsuki-chan seemed to be quite the capable cook after all. Not the type to get people gagging because of her cooking skills.

Aomine-san grunted in reply as he washed his mouth and I handed him my handkerchief. "Arigatou*," he said as he took it and used it to wipe his mouth. "That girl's cooking is dangerous," he murmured.

I smiled uncertainly at him. "Na...na... It couldn't have been that bad now, could it?" He gave me a blank look as if saying 'Oh-yes-I-just-barfed-it-all-out-so-it-couldn't-have-been-that-bad-now-could-it?'. I shrunk back. Stupid me. "I really think you should head back to class," I told him as he pointedly decided to ignore me.

"No," was his reply and I sighed. Trust him to be the type to skip classes. Great~!

"Aomine-san, your reputation is going to suffer greatly if you keep on doing this," Ack... I did it again. I frowned.

"Heh..," I heard him harumph. "Don't care," this made me snap my head back at him. "They can wallow up in disappointment for all I give a rat's ass about. Studies just aren't quite my thing." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Aomine-san? Your education is not something you should be careless about," I chastised lightly.

He raised a brow at me. "Says the one who's out here with me," I frown at this.

"Well, I have a valid reason to be here,"

"And so do I," he said as he began to walk away, throwing my handkerchief back at me.

I caught it with ease and quickly walked after him. "Aomine-san! Wait!" I said as I fell into step with him.

"Leave me alone, girly," he grumbled as he stares down at my form. "Get lost."

I shook my head. "You really aren't going to attend class now are you?"

"Never dreamed of it,"

I pouted. Well... then I guess I just have to accompany him. I sighed as I walked beside him. This didn't seem to pass his notice though and he complains once again: "What part of 'Leave me alone' don't you understand?"

"I understand it perfectly well, thank you," I replied. "I'm just trying to do Satsuki-chan a favor by making sure you don't cause any trouble while skipping class." I nodded to myself, fully comprehending and liking my choice of action.

Aomine-san was anything but liking it though. "Get lost, little girl," he snarled.

I snap a glare back at him. "Aomine-san, I am a full grown teenage girl. Please acknowledge that," I told him as calmly as I could. My temper doesn't seem to take it so kindly to being called a 'little girl' in consecutive days.

Aomine-san harumphed and snickered. "The moment you reach 150 is the moment I will fully recognise you as a woman. Until then, you're only an elementary pupil in my eyes,"

This time, I don't repress my scowl. "_That is annoyingly rude."_

"Don't go Western on me,"

I downright ignore him. "_I'll have you know that I-"_

_*__**GGrRrRoOoOOOwl...**_

We stop in our tracks and I turn my back on him as I giggled. "Pft...!" I heard Aomine-san grumble from behind me.

Now that I think about it he did vomit out his lunch. Poor thing..

_Maybe I should give him some of my lunch. I didn't get to eat the dessert and rice balls Papa made afterall and it would be such a shame if I waste it._

Just then, a brilliant plan came across my mind and I turned around to Aomine-kun who was looking away with a red beat face.

"Here," I held out my bento to him and he looked at it skeptically.

"You're handing me your leftovers?" he looked appalled by the idea.

I shook my head, mischivous smile in place. "No. Unfortunately I had to leave without eating my dessert and it would be such a shame if I waste Papa's efforts in making the cake. Also, I have some rice balls supposedly reserved for this afternoon's clubbings, but since Senpai told me that it was okay to ditch club activities today, seeing as I might need all the time to do the script afterall, I can go directly home after school; leaving the rice balls uneaten!" I explained, marvelling at Aomine-san's expression. "So you see! I don't wanna waste them, so why not just give them to you?" I looked at him, hopeful that he'd take the bait. It's not like my plan was evil in its own, it's just that it lifts a big burden off of my shoulders.

Aomine-san continued to stare into my face before there was another growl and he sighed in defeat. "What's the catch?" he asked and I giggled.

"Stories~!" I beamed and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sto...ries?" he looked at me disbelievingly. "Is that all?"

I nodded my head. "Deal?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Aomine-san and I were seated at the rooftop, him finishing up my dessert and snacks whereas I rummaged my head for ideas.<p>

"Onryo*, huh?" I pondered on the thought.

Aomine-san nodded at this. "This is delicious," he said as he took another bite of the cake, relishing the food that was Papa's favorite dessert. "What do you call this?"

I smiled as I began to doodle on my extra notebook. "It's called _Brazo de Gitano_," I replied. "Or Gypsy's Arm if literally translated. It's also known as _Swiss Roll_ in English."

Aomine-san's already squinted eyes squinted further. "I only asked for one name," he murmured and I laughed.

"Well, it's kind of become a habit of mine to give the best description I can give," I told him. "Although that can't be said during exams."

Aomine-san rolled his eyes and he scooted next to me. "Whaffar yu dowin? (What are you doing?)" he asked, looking over my shoulder, a cake being chumped in his mouth.

I hummed in reply. "I've been assigned to make the script for this up and coming play this Dontaku Festival," I explained while drawing something that you can only call a ghost on the corner of my notebook.

"Seems like a drag," he concluded and I can't help but agree.

I sigh. What to do?

_This plan is turning quite one-sided._

I chew on the insides of my cheek. Aomine-san was still looking over my shoulder but I ignore him. I've got something definitely more important than Satsuki-chan's charge.

"You do know that the Dontaku is kind of like a form of greeting by farmers to land owners right?" I look up at Aomine-san who stared at me boredly. Oh? Is that so?

I shook my head. "No," I told him. "What else do they do during the Dontaku?"

Aomine-san shrugged. "It kind of evolved from the matsubayashi. Some folk art in Kyoto. I dunno if it has something to do with this other Matsubayashi Festival in Hakata wherein different schools parade down the street as a symbol of good luck to those who see them. That aside, it's a very big festival of the Golden Week and people all around Japan go to Fukuoka just for this occasion. People parade down the streets. There's dancing. The people or the farmers dress up as gods of fortune for the land owners while being followed by some kids who chant something or so."

I nodded my head. "Seems festive," I smiled. It kind of reminds me of the many festivals back at my Motherland. Come to think about it, Cielo (my sister) most probably is enjoying her summer vacation. Too bad I can't have the same luxury.

"Yea. Well, my mom simply loves it so I've been forced to learn about it," he shrugs.

I look up for a minute and I grin. Yes! That is exactly what I needed! I clasped Aomine-san's hands and beamed at him. "Thanks, Aomine-san! I finally got something!"

Aomine-san looked at me, up and down. "No problem. That costs you one snack though," he smirks cheekily.

I nod. At least that's one thing off of my shoulders! "No problem! But that will have to wait tomorrow! Do you mind?"

Aomine-san shrugs. "As long as I get my paycheck."

I giggle and let go of his hands before opening my notebook with renewed determination as I quickly wrote down my ideas as fast as I could. Aomine-san leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder. His breath reaching my skin and I blush madly.

Wait.. wait...

"Aomine-san?" I gulped down. "Don't you think you're a bit too close?" I stop writing for a while. There was a slight pause before he finally moved away.

Hah...

When did I begin holding my breath?

Iyah...

I willed the redness of my face away before I began to write down my thoughts again. Mind you, I was failing miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing I say comes out right! I can't love without a fight! No one ever knows my name. When I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found. I get up and fall but- I'M ALIVE! Oh yea!<strong>

**Okay so this is where I'll wrap the 3rd chapter up! Is this boring or...? I dunno I just wanted them to start something and introduce a certain someone. ;) Will he be good or will he be bad? I wonder what Hara Akiya's role will be in this series. Teheheheh! Share your thoughts please! I wanna know how you feel after reading my chapters. Too fast? Too slow? OR just dragging? I'll work up on Aomine and Momoi's character in the later chapters (-_- Aomine-san is turning into a Murasakibara but rest assured!) .. right now! Let's focus on somebody else!**

**Anyway! One more thing! (whoa a very long Author's note :P) About these glossary thingies. Would you prefer it if I wrote the meaning in a parenthesis beside the word or just let it remain as it is? Your thoughts. Anyways here we go!**

**Glossary:**

**Baka means "Idiot" or "Stupid" in Japanese.**

**Alfred as in "Alfred F. Jones" or "America" from Hetalia. Yes.. :)**

**Hontou ni means "Really?" in Japanese.**

**Sugoi means "Amazing" in Japanese.**

**Arigatou means "Thanks" in Japanese.**

******* is a character from Ada's story. I don't plan on revealing her story at the moment XD. Let's just say that this character is the protagonist and is quite the deceitful person.**

**Urusia means "Shut up" or "You're annoying me" in Japanese.**

**Onryo are vengeful spirits in Japan. They're like the angry dead who've come back to take ice cream (yes, because revenge is best served cold and sweet *shot*). Some can be vanished by using a shaman or priestess. During the Heian Period, there were lots of Goryos or noble vengeful spirits who've died as martyrs or by assasinations. Japan somehow turned these vengeful spirits into their protectors by giving them a position in the royal court. Dunno if this is still in effect though.**

**The Golden Week is like this holi-week of theirs in Japan because of these four consecutive holidays. So instead of giving the people four days off, they decided to just call the whole week off. Noteshort: It's an extended holiday.**

**I think Aomine's covered up the Dontaku Festival so anyways!**

**Love and kisses! Thanks for reading! AND HAVE YOURSELVES A HAPPY LITTLE MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS!**** *throws confettis!* Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline.

**Note: **Things that are _Italicized _are spoken in English or are thought bubbles or small flashbacks (I think you can distinguish) otherwise they are completely in Japanese and will be translated afterwards.

**PS: **I am posting this first thing so I ain't sure if my grammar and spelling is that good. XD SPARTANS!

**Read and Enjoy~ OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**4: Of ****Shopping and Doki**** doki**

_Ginbara Ada_

"Eh?" Hara-senpai looked at me disbelievingly. "You're done writing the ...?"

I nodded my head proudly, my hand offering the manuscripts up at him. "Yes. I had quite the trouble piecing my imagination together but I somehow managed."

Hara-senpai stared at me for a couple more minutes before he smirked and grabbed my hands. I felt myself blush as he leaned down and offered a sincere smile. "Arigatou...," he said and I stepped back and bowed, hiding my burning face from him.

"See you later, senpai," I ran off.

* * *

><p>"He's not attractive," Satsuki-chan frowned. "But anyway, that was swell! You must have had quite the inspiration yesterday, huh?"<p>

I nodded my head. "Yes, it was the best feeling ever!" I giggled and brought my shrimp up to my mouth before another one ate it. Satsuki-chan glared, disapproving Aomine-san's behaviour. I shrugged and picked another one and ate.

"Don't you already have your own bento?" Satsuki-chan gestures to the empty bento sitting by Aomine-san's lap. "And besides, I thought I already gave you my homemade one."

"I ain't dyin' from poison," Aomine-san glares at Satsuki-chan, returning the favour.

"Ungrateful, little!"

"Na! Na!" I try to break the tension. "Lets get along for a little while, now shall we?"

Aomine-san harumphs before he takes another shrimp from my lunch box. He then stands up and begins to leave. I watch as he approaches the door but then it opens on its own and out emerges Hara-senpai. My eyes widen and my heart beats fast. What is he doing here?!

"Ohayou!" Hara-senpai cheerfully greets Aomine-san.

Wow... Aomine-san is really tall.

Baka! That's not what you should be thinking about right now! Aomine-san looks at him rather peculiarly. What is he doing that? Hara-senpai grins back at him before he turns his attention back to me.

"Oh, Ginbara-chan! I thought I'd see you here!" he laughs as he approaches-Wait waitwaitwaitWAIT! Please stay where you are! Hara-senpai grin falls as he stops in his tracks.

"Why are you moving away?" he asks.

"Eh? I-I'm not," I tell him and I hear shuffling from behind me. Wait... was Satsuki-chan really that close to me before? I look back at her standing form and she gives me a malicious grin.

"Aomine-kun and I'll be going now it seems!" she happily announces. WHAT?!

"Eh!? But Satsuki-chan!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she quickly grabbed Aomine-san's arm and sent me a wink.

A WINK!

Satsuki-chan I'm dying here! Don't abandon me! Alas! The cherry blossom haired girl simply grinned and fist bumped the air as if to encourage is nothing to encourage here!

"Ginbara-chan?"

"Ha-hai?" I whip my head back to Hara-senpai. That was very rude of me! I literally shrink back.

Hara-senpai's grin widens and I can't help but wonder why as he leans down and sits. "So as I was saying, I was wondering if you would like to help me shop for the materials of the costumes this weekend," he says all too energetically.

I blink my eyes at him in confusion. "Uhm... well. I'm sorry. I thought that was um... Hinata-san-senpai's job," Oh! I should really remember their names! I blush furiously and somehow Hara-senpai finds this amusing.

He shrugs. "Nah~. Hinata-chan is busy and the others-welp! They seem to be very discouraged because of that~." I cock my head to the side. Now why would that be, I wonder. "And besides with those wrinkled fingers of hers, I'm sure she'd be having a hard time deciding which material is best suited for the costumes."

"I'm not even sure if I can distinguish them myself," I mumble, shrinking. "And besides-"

"The other freshmen and newcomers will be there too," Hara-senpai adds, interrupting me. "If that's what you're worried about."

"Uhm... no that's not it ... I...," How should I say that I like keeping my weekends trip free? Besides I have something other than a script to write! I look down, pondering what to do.

"Ginbara-chan," I look up. Whoa whoawhoaWHOA! When did he get this close?! I move back and he grabs my shoulders. "Onegai (Please)!" He moves back and bows, forehead touching the floor. "Please forgive me for kidnapping you yesterday!"

Heh? "S-s-SENPAI! Please don't do that!" Why is he doing this?! "I'll go! I'll go! Please stop doing that!" I panicked as I tried to touch him and push him up but I can't even lay a finger on him. "Hara-senpai! Onegai! Please stop doing that!"

"Iya desu (No!) !" He shouts. "Not until you forgive me!"

"B-but I wasn't even angry about that to begin with!"

Hara-senpai looks up. "Then why wont you come with me?" Finally! He sits up properly and pouts. He looks like a puppy!

I shrink. "W-well... I have plans but... if you're this insistent then... I guess I should just go." Nmnmn... there goes my weekend plans. I should reschedule everything again. I internally sigh.

"Hontou ni?!" Hara-senpai beams and he bows again. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Senpai!" This is the day that I gain a phobia for Japanese style bowing.

* * *

><p>"It's an indirect invitation for a date," Lovi scowls as I put my bag down. "Don't go. Call in sick."<p>

"_Mi_ _niña_ is going on a date?!" Papa's head pops out from the kitchen and I prepare myself for the onslaught of questions as he stumps his way hurriedly out of the kitchen.

"It's not a date, Lovi," I try to explain as Papa grabs my shoulders and he leans down, an angry-worried-panicked expression on his face.

"Ada, tell me about this boy! Why did you agree?! It's not even been a week yet! _Muñequita_, tell me!"

"Papa! It's not a date!" I knew I never should have told them-but it's bad to lie! "And there will be other club members there too!"

"So it's a group date?!"

"No!"

"_Querida_, when did you start knowing about these things?!"

"Papa-"

"She's an author, _bastardo_! Stop shaking her shoulders!" Lovi interjected and almost instantly Papa stops and my head spins. "Just give her a taser to electrify the fucker with if something fishy happens."

Papa gasps and covers my ears and pulls my head up to face him. "_Querida_, you did not hear that okay? You did NOT hear that!" I nod my head.

"She's old enough to hear curse words, _stupido_! Stop treating her like a _bambina__(baby)_," Lovi grumbles.

"Roma, please don't say that in front of our _bebé__(baby)_," Papa pouts and Lovi gives him the finger. "Roma!" Oh dear. Tonight's going to be a very loud and long night.

"I can do whatever I want!"

Yep... it's going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived rather too quickly for my liking.<p>

Currently, I am wearing white pants and a white collared blue button up shirt matched with a pair of gold flat sandals, a white rose sling bag was attached to my shoulder carrying my wallet, phone, pen and planner. My hair was pulled up to a partial ponytail by a giant bow clip which I deemed appropriate for this occasion as I headed to our chosen destination.

_"9:30 at the fountain at M Mall, okay?"_ was Hara-senpai's cheerful reminder yesterday. Satsuki-chan snickered and nudged my arm when he left.

_"I think he likes you,"_ she said and I was left a very red tomato face after that. Even now my cheeks heat up remembering that comment.

_Honestly, Ada._

Arthur stopped the car and I looked up from my reverie and to the window as I unlocked my seat belt. I turned to my manager and offered him a smile. "Thank you for the ride, Arthur."

Arthur looks back from the driver's seat and ruffles my hair. "You're welcome, love," he said as I got out of the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up later?"

I shook my head as I closed the car. "No thank you. I wont want to take up anymore of your time." He laughs in that British accent of his.

"Believe me, I have too much time on my hands,"

"I'll remember that then," I told him as I stepped back and bowed. "Thank you for the ride and please have a good day."

Arthur tips an imaginary hat on his head. "Have a good day as well," he said and started the engine and left. I watched as his car rode down the road before it disappeared completely. I turned around and walked towards the mall.

The mall was large and I quite enjoyed the elegantly modern fashion sense of the building. Glass was prominent everywhere and so were the colors white and cream. Stylish and attractive things were standing at the front of the shops separated by a glass door. Walking down the white and blue tiles, I took notice of the signs. Some were written in Japanese while others were in French or English.

"Ginbara-chan!" I heard an overly cheerful voice call for me and I turn my head to the side, spotting Hara-senpai. I walk up to him. "Youkata! I thought I was gonna wait all alone until the others came," he says in relief and I smile at him before I bow.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai,"

Hara-senpai laughs. "You're really formal ain't ya?" I look up and shrug deciding to join him. I sat on the edge of the fountain and decided to count and watch the people passing by to kill time.

One... this guy was wearing a pair of acetone washed jeans and a red hoodie.

Two, three... a couple passes by. The girl was wearing black shorts and a cute sleeveless dress shirt while the guy dressed up in cargo pants and an extra large shirt. The guy had his hand on the girl's waist while another had a shopping bag slung in his back.

Four, five, six, seven... a group of girls pass us by, wearing different pastel colored dresses while holding a bunch of shopping bags on each hand.

Eight, nine, ten... a group of males walk in a gaming store holding three boxes.

I continued to do this for a while until my count reached 30 or so before Hara-senpai spoke.

"You look cute in that," I look up and my eyes meet Hara-senpai's face. A blush creeps up on my face. Did he just call me cute?

"Arigatou," I mutter shyly and decide to complement him as well. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with some wildly printed band name over a sleeveless white hoodie. His black skinny jeans were ripped and he was wearing a black converse. I blushed further. "You look pretty good yourself, senpai."

He laughs. "Really? I was told I had an awful fashion sense," he ruffles his purple hair. He looks really cool right now.

"That's quite rude. Who told you that?" I asked. Honestly, he dresses pretty decently to me. Based on the moment anyway.

Hara-senpai shrugs. "Hinata did."

Hinata-senpai? Why is it always Hinata-senpai? "She seems really mean to you,"

Hara-senpai laughs again. "You got that right. She's always yelling at me and seems never to like what I do even though I think they're all awesome ideas."

Well, I have to agree about that for now... Hinata-senpai's reaction, I mean. But it couldn't be helped now could it?

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Hara-senpai steals a glance at his watch and I do too. Almost an hour has passed and they haven't arrived. That's quite odd. He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "That's quite upsetting. We can't waste that much time after all,"

"Do you have something to do this afternoon, senpai?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I have to go to a family reunion," he told me, "My grandparents are visiting from the States and the whole clan decided to welcome them by a party."

"You used to live out of Japan?" Wow! That's quite interesting.

He shook his head. "Nope, only my grandparents on my mother's side and my mom lived out of Japan. Mom and Dad were engaged." He seemed gloomy as he spoke. "It's a family business thing... Dad's parents engaged him to Mom to strengthen our company. They never liked each other."

I frowned. An engaged marriage? That's ... quite terrifying. I mean, you'd never know if you'd like the other party or vice versa. What if the other is abusive? What if, well, you fall in love but the other doesn't and searches for another's comfort? That doesn't bode well for the children. Most of the time anyway.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, senpai," I told him, feeling sympathy somehow.

He shrugs. "Nah. Grandpa ain't forcing me to _expand_ the empire," he smiles at me but somehow I catch a glimpse of sadness in his voice as he looks forward. So he's engaged as well?

_Wait... could it be he's ... engaged to Hinata-senpai?_

I look up in realization.

_Of course! Maybe that's why Hinata-senpai is so mean to him!_

"Uwahhh," Hara-senpai whines as he slumps down. "And I was so looking forward to spending time with you newbies," I can hear him pout as he says this from the floor. "Looks like you and I will have to shop on our own, Ginbara-chan," he looks up to me and my eyes widen. Shop? Alone?

"Eh...umm," I stutter as he stands up and offers me an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time here but can you please help me anyway? Truth is the old lady from the shop hates me with some weird passion and unless I have somebody with me, well, she goes nuts," he confesses and steps back. "Onegai," he bows, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Se-se-senpai!" I panic, flailing my hands as others stare at us. "H-h-hai! I'll definitely help you! Please stand up already!"

He peaks his head up ever so slightly. "Really?"

I nod my head vigorously. "H-hai! Please stand up!"

Hara-senpai grins and bounces up as he finally straightens up. "Yes! You saved my hide!" He offers me a hand and I reluctantly take it as he leads me to our destination.

Uwahhhhh...!

I feel my heart go _doki doki _as I place a hand on my chest and blood rush to my face at a crazy speed because of it. Stupid heart, slow down will you?! I feel my head spin due to all of the blood rushing up to my head. Uwahhhhh! I feel queasy!

_Okay, Ginbara. Calm down. Calm down. He's just leading you to the store okay?_

But why does he have to hold my hand?! I ask myself, marvelling at the comforting warmth senpai's hand was radiating. His hand is so soft!

_B-because you might get lost! _My inner me told me.

I can walk fine on my own! I counter to myself. I sound so weird.

_We-well-! Just quite thinking about it!_

How do you expect me to do that when he's holding my hand?!

_Then think about other things!_

Right like how strong and broad his back is. Like how cool and kind, Hara-senpai is and how handsome he looks in his getup.

Uwahhhhhhhhh!

Red alert! Red alert!

_What if he really does like you?_

More blush rushes up my face. Stupid, inner-Ada! You're supposed to help me calm down!

... _I gave up on that long ago._

NoooooOoooo!

"Ah! Here we are!" He announces as we enter the store. A kind salesgirl greets us and Hara-senpai replies with a salute as he guides me to an aisle.

_YOUKATA! _(Thank goodness!)

I send a silent and thankful praise to the Lord as Hara-senpai finally lets go of my hand. Allowing my heart to finally have a chance to return to its normal pace and my brain to function normally. I breath a sigh of relief as I clutch my hand to my chest. Uwahhhhh... I shook my head. No. There was definitely no electricity.

_Yes, because you simply melted into his touch as if you were the same being-_BRAIN, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

"Ah!" Hara-senpai exclaims as he turns to me and I let out a silent and surprised yelp, jumping slightly from my spot. "Here! Do you think this would be good for the edgings of Harui's yukata?" He asks me, holding a silky crimson fabric in his hands.

"Uh... umn," I stutter as I reach for the fabric. Focus, Ada. Focus! "Etou ... I think so. Did Hinata-san-senpai leave some instructions?" I look up and almost instantly my face heats up and that hyper feeling from before comes back all over again.

Hara-senpai stares down at me, his bangs slightly moving away to reveal vibrant forest emerald pools swept over by the cool breeze of spring nights. He grins charmingly and somehow warmth ghosts over my hands and I realize his hands hover barely a millimeter next to mine.

My breath hitches as he unknowingly leans forward and we are left about an inch away.

Whoa whoawhoa WHOA!

What the heck is happening?!

Too fast! Honestly, too fast! This development is too fast!

"Ginbara-chan," he whispers and I can hear my heart beat against my ear- then suddenly a paper fan is slammed against senpai's head.

Eh?

"Itai ..." he whines as he lets go of the fabric in favour of babying his bump. I take a glance behind him and I notice a very beautiful dark skinned woman frowning.

"What are you doing, harassing a minor in our store?!" She yells at Hara-senpai, irritated. "Do you know that that could get you in jail?!"

Hara-senpai pouts as he turns to the woman. "Jeez, woman! That hurt! You said you won't hit me anymore if I brought other customers!" Eh? So this is the woman Hara-senpai was talking about? But she doesn't look like a day over twenty!

The youthfully gifted woman scowls, waving her paper fan in front of him. "Yes, but I am not allowing this store to become a flirting area for hormonal teenagers like you! Especially when it's against an elementary pupil!" She points to me and her scowl suddenly vanishes, her face contorting to one of worry mirrored by her deep blue eyes.

I lift a brow. She reminds me of someone.

"Are you okay, child?" She asks me. Why do people always see me as that?!

I nod my head. "Yes, ma'am,"

The woman gives me a smile before she proceeds to scowling to Hara-senpai. "Now see here, young man. You already have a girlfriend so stop hitting on others!" She scolds, sounding all the bit like a mother hen.

Hara-senpai lifts his hands up in defense. "How many times do I have to tell you that I ain't dating Hinata?!" He groans out.

"Ah, shut up!" She slams the paper fan on his head.

"Ouch-hey!"

"Playboys like you!" She grumbles, squinting her eyes on him. "If I catch you doing anything sneaky again. I won't hesitate to chop your head off!" The woman sends him a freezing final glare as she stumps off. "Jeez... I am so glad Dai-chan is too lazy to even bother to be like you boys.." I hear the woman mutters as she disappears into the aisles.

Dai... chan?

"Could she be talking about Aomine-san?" Well they do hold a bit of a resemblance.

Hara-senpai sighs and rubs his head before he turns to me. "Sorry about that. Shall we continue?"

Heh?!

"Oh! Uhm .. yes! Ah," I stumble trying to find the right words, refusing to look him in the face. Somehow the floor looks quite fascinating. Like, seriously, how can they keep it this sparkly? "A-about those instructions Hinata-senpai left?"

"Hmm? Oh," he reaches for his pockets and retrieves 8 neatly folded papers. "Well, she did sent me these," he hands them over to me and I feel our hands touch in the slightest, quickest, softest way I can ever imagine and yet still electrifying enough to send commands through my system to make me blush. Is this magic?

"Arigatou," I mutter as I shakily take the papers.

"Oi!" I jump up, hearing the same woman's voice shriek from the end of the aisle. The heck where did that come from?! The papers scatter on the floor. "No flirting!"

Hara-senpai clicks his tongue. "Cut it out already!" Hara-senpai complains as I lean down to pick them up. The woman slowly and rather creepily vanishes from the side and Hara-senpai leans down as well to help me.

"Arigatou," I mutter as I gather the papers.

"Nah. My bad, she holds a grudge on me or something," he laughs as he picks up three papers and hastily grabs an envelope before I did.

_Nande_ (why)? Is he hiding something?

I shake the idea off as we both stood up. "What do you say about splitting the work up? I can do these papers and you can find materials for those," I suggest.

"Heh?" Hara-senpai seems disappointed, invisible puppy ears drooping. "B-but the whole idea of this trip was for me and you- I mean, the newbies to get closer afterall. It's some kind of tradition from the club." There was such a thing?

"Is that so?" But... No.. No I shouldn't doubt senpai's intentions. "Then maybe we can talk more after this then," I still a glance at my watch. "It's almost 11:30 afterall. Maybe we can talk some more during lunch?"

His mood seems to lift up and the meaning of my words dawn unto me. Oh gosh. I probably shouldn't have said that. "Okay. Sure. Deal!" He beams as he rushes off, leaving me behind in the dust to ponder on my previous actions.

_Okay... okay... this is not good.._

"Oh no," I panic, placing a hand over my heart.

_I am not gonna survive this day.._

I slap a hand against my forehead as I walked away. "I am so stupid..."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this long? Or is it short? I find that I dun care anymore. Aha.. either way! DID YOU SEE THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 3?! OMG! Aomine is gonna have so much screentime and I am right over here hyperventilating! And those briefs.. omg.. (pervert spotted) *shot* Poor Himuro though and damn! Haizaki you so mean! (lol) Mean becuz I can not hate him.. he reminds me of a strayed Aomine like seriously. I would have thought they were related if only Aomine wasn't an only child. His story is quite... sad though.<strong>

**Okay so I'll leave this here. Not much Aomine but I'll leave it at that. I'll build the plot piece by piece so have patience please!**

**Until then~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline.

**Note: **Things that are _Italicized _are spoken in English or are thought bubbles or small flashbacks (I think you can distinguish) otherwise they are completely in Japanese and will be translated afterwards.

**By far! One of the shorter chapters I've ever written. Sheesh! But ah well!**

**Read and Enjoy~ OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Twenty Questions and <strong>**Jealousy**

I sit down, sipping nervously on my drink. Senpai, being the sweet guy that he is, offered to treat me to lunch. Obviously I wasn't able to resist (I swear, he has this weird power over me.).

"_My treat,_" he said, "_as a senpai._" So here we are now, seated at some randomly cute Italian resto, at the farthest corner by the window.

"This place is really cute ain't it?" Senpai comments, looking over the store and I smile, nodding my head and placing my drink down.

"Thank you very much for the treat. I'll be sure to repay you next time," he looks at me, one hand holding his head whose arm was rested on the table while the other played with the straw of his drink.

Senpai grins and I blush. "No problem. It's the least I can do for wasting your time here."

I shook my head. "Please don't say that. I'll be happy as long as I can help," I say.

Hara-senpai shrugs and he leans back, a grin in place. "Is that so?" He chuckles as a waiter comes over to take our orders.

The waiter, whose hair was messily brown, smiled crookedly at us. "May I take your orders?" He asks, voice sounding very cheerful.

Senpai and I grab our menus and scan over it quickly. I settled for something not too heavy on the pocket and senpai interrupted me saying that I should not mind the price. I blushed of course and looked over the menu again. This time I chose something that was neither too light nor heavy on the pocket which seemed to satisfy Hara-senpai.

"The food will be ready if you'd wait for a while," the waiter said before he turned and left us to our own devices.

"Well, then," Hara-senpai turns to me and grins. "How about I take you up on your offer at the fabric store? Now that that little witch ain't here anymore; I can act all flirty all I want," he sends me a wink and I feel fume come out of my ears.

Holy whac-a-moley! What does that supposed to mean?!

"Uh... I ... um," I stutter. How am I supposed to respond to that?!

"Pft.. ahahahaha!" Hara-senpai rolls his head back as he laughed, his laughter ricocheting throughout the walls. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He chuckles, shaking his head and I sigh, feeling relief rush all over me. "You should learn not to always take me seriously."

I giggled. "Yes. Maybe I should,"

"So about that promise, though," he leans forward again. "What do you say about 20 questions?" I nod my head. "Great!" He beams, leaning back. "Mind if I go first?"

I shook my head. If this is what we'll do all throughout lunch then I guess I can handle this.

"Great! So ... hmm...," he leans back, a hand running over his chin. "What to ask...," he ponders, oozing out with confusing excitement and myrth. Why is that? "What to ask- oh! Basics, okay. Stupid me. Heh. Favourite color?"

"Red," I answer, finding his fidgety state amusing. He looks like an overly happy puppy if you ask me.

His puppy ears perk up. "I thought it was pink or white," he says and I raise a brow.

"Why would you think so?" Hara-senpai shrugs.

"Is that your first question?"

I pause for a while before I replied, "I guess it is."

"Curious little thing aren't you?" Senpai shook his head. "Well, I picture you as the girly girl type," he confesses, his thoughtful face turning into a gentle and happy smile. "But I guess you were more of the ladylike type of girl." I blush. Was that a compliment?

"Oh... okay, I see. Thank you,"

"No probs! Anyway, second question. Second question," he looks up this time and snaps his fingers.

My, isn't he a very interesting character. I thought. His emotions are written all over his face. How adorable.

"Favourite flower?" He asks, leaning forward ever so slightly, a serious expression on his face.

"Uhm ... well," I look up as if in thought just to humor him. "It might sound cliché but I really do like roses."

Hara-senpai leans back, puzzled. "Okay... I give up. I just can't figure you out."

"Now why ever is that?" I ask, honestly not understanding what he meant.

Hara-senpai sighs. "I thought you'd have preferred daisies or sunflowers or hydrangeas or cherry blossoms. Maybe even orchids or lotus. Ya know? Sophisticated girl stuff," he shrugs.

I shook my head. "It just proves the saying to not judge a book by it's cover. Second question for me then?"

Hara-senpai pouts. "Hey, not fair. I thought 'Now why ever is that' was your second question."

I shook my head. "That was only my curiosity. Well then, any siblings?"

Hara-senpai shrugs. "I do have a twin and well... an illegitimate sister," he says the last one more quietly than the first.

A twin... and an illegitimate sister. Interesting.

"Ah well," he shook his head probably to remove whatever gloomy idea came up. I was thankful for that; thankful that his bright grin was back. "What about you? How's your family?"

I nod and the waiter comes by to drop our food. "I have a younger sister- her name is Cielo by the way, and she's very talented with drawing. Even thought she is a bit way over her head," I roll my eyes at the memory of my bratty little sister. "And then..."

Our talk went on like that. More on me spilling information about myself and senpai tactfully making me ask useless questions. The only ones that were at the very least interesting data I happened to gather was that he had a twin and a sister and that he and Hinata-senpai were together since middle school.

"Ah... do you really have to go now?" He asked me and I nodded. We had just finished eating and even though I admit I had quite the fun (and exhilirating) experience with him, I'm not quite fond of not meeting my deadlines for my works.

"I'm sorry for cutting this short. But I really must be going," I told him this and his puppy ears seemed to droop.

"Nmnnnmm," he grumbles/whined. "Was I not fun to be with?"

Huh?!

"N-no!" I shook my head, denying the accusation. "You were plenty fun, senpai!"

Hara-senpai pouted. "But why are you leaving so early?"

"W..well. I am a very busy person and well, I have a lot of expectations to meet," I try to explain.

"And... this was all a waste of time...?" WaiwaiWait!

"I never said anything like that, senpai." Oh goodness me! Is this guilt? Senpai hangs his head low and I feel something very firm and thorny squeeze my heart. Ohhhhh... "B-but, m-maybe we can... hang out more sometimes?" I am really really gonna regret this! Why does he have such power over me?

Almost instantly, Hara-senpai's head bolted up and his happy face is back. "Really?! Is that a promise?!" He asked, hoped and joy glowing off his voice.

"Of course," I say, shocked that my voice came out so confident and firm. Subconsciously though, relief took over my system at the sight of Hara-senpai's happy state. This is not good...

Hara-senpai's grin widens ans he holds out his pinky. "That's a pinky promise then!" He announces and I look at how childish and sweet his behaviour is.

"Pinky promise," I say as I locked our pinkies and electricity and heat joins our skins. A faint blush comes across me as we let go and I step back and bow. "See you on Monday then!" I stand up and begin to walk away.

"Mmm! See ya on Monday!" Hara-senpai waves me goodbye.

* * *

><p>Stupid... downright stupid! How could I have forgotten?<p>

"Oh dear me... this isn't good," I mutter to myself as I walk down the crowded road, realizing that I had no idea where I was.

Goodness gracious, people are towering all over me!

I stopped in my tracks, looking back and forth and all sides. "Maybe I should call Arthur? No... I should call for a cab," I thought to myself. Problem is, I can't see the road. Better search for it then.

A hand clasped around my shoulder and I froze. Hara-senpai? Did he follow me? Oh, please tell me he didn't follow me. Part of me wants him to though.

I turn around, readying myself.

"Taiga?" My eyes widened and Taiga smiled down at me as he lets go and places his hands back in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, acting all cool.

"Pft! Hmhehehehehe," I turned away and Taiga turned red.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No... it's just that back at the States you were very... I don't know. Informal? Here in Japan, well, you're quite the opposite and polite,"

Taiga shrugged. "I'll pick up on it, somehow," he said before turning his attention back to me. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was just heading home,"

"No, I meant why are you outside anyway," he quirked a brow. "Back in the States, you'd rarely go out. Not even when I pleaded."

I shrugged. "I was just helping a senpai out," I explained and scratched the back of my neck. "But now, I realize I'm not quite familiar with this area."

"So... you're lost," he smiled. "And was about to get a cab..." I nodded my head. "How about I walk you home then?"

"Eh? Uhm...," Walk? Let's see... that'll take about, maybe an hour and 30 minutes. It's about 12:45 and I have until 9 tonight to pass the draft... Can I make it?

"Are you busy?" Taiga interjects my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Well, yes I am in a way... but I guess I can make some exceptions...," I shrug and shrink. "I did leave you hanging last time..."

Taiga grins and offers me his hand. Somehow, the feeling of Taiga's hand entwined with mine brings comfort... It's something we've been doing since we were back in America and it's quite refreshing to have some normalacy after that weird behaviour of Hara-senpai. I smile at him and he smiles back as we begin to walk down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>-(Excusez moi! OwO The following dialogues will be spoken in English becuz author-chan doesn't feel like shifting between the normal and italic again and again. Yes... yes.. lazy moi OwO. *shot* You'll know when it reverts back to Japanese because of a this little asterisk * -<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where are we headed?" Taiga asked, looking down on me as I tried to squeeze through the crowd.<p>

I looked up at him, trusting him to guide me through the road. "Honda Heights," I told him and he nodded.

He squeezed my hand. "That one huh? We used to go there for vacations back in the days. I stayed there for a while until we got a house here in Tokyo. Dad was supposed to stay with me but work got in the way," he shrugged.

"Your father is always busy," I comment remembering how uncle loved to remain in his room all day and come out as the most awkward dad and funniest father (second to mine) I've ever met. "Is auntie fine with it? Leaving you here all alone, I mean."

"Mom's cool with it. 'I'm a big boy now', she says. Not that I can disagree," a chuckle escaped from his lips and I can't help but giggle in return.

"Way too big if you ask me. How's Japan so far?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It's cool, I guess. Oh, and my basketball team seems well... a bit swell,"

"A bit... swell?" I raise a brow at him.

Taiga nods.

"Yeep... just a bit. The second years are awesome but the freshmen other than me and this guy... not so much," he sighs and looks around.

I nodded my head. "Well they'll get better somehow. So you've found a friend?" He looks at me again.

"I think you can say that. But really! He's so weird you'd always forget about him. Kind of like an incognito or somethin'. One minute he isn't there and then the next you'll be like 'Whoa! What the heck? Where did you come from?'" Again, he looks around. Maybe wary about this guy. "Then he just replies or WHISPERS with a 'I've always been here' shit."

"Taiga," I glare at him. This person somehow reminds me of Matthew.

Taiga shrinks and scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry... But seriously, it feels so good talking in good ol' English after this whole week. I kinda miss the land of the free."

I nod my head. "Indeed, it is quite vitalizing to be speaking the Universal language again."

"What does... never mind. So how's school been for you? And who's the persistent senior that convinced you to help 'em out?" I felt him squeeze my hand, secretly asking for me to be honest with him.

It's not like I always lie. It's the fact that Taiga knows that I somehow sometimes keep to myself about things. He's the only one I'll ever allow to pester me for the whole story. It's a strong bond we share and somehow formed in the short time that we were together. It's a bond I don't ever want to change no matter what the reason.

"Well," I slowly began. "As you know, I've joined the Theatre Club and ... somehow befriended some people."

"Yea, ya did mention that," he interjects.

"And well... I think," I paused and sighed. "One friend, my current best friend at the school, told me that I... well, might have caught the Club President's eye." I felt his hold on my hand squeeze and he takes a sharp intake of breath before he relaxes and I look up at him. "I said 'I might have', okay?"

He nodded. "And... this President's the one you helped out?" I can see it. His red eyes were burning with some weird yet oddly strong feeling that I've seen on Lovi's eyes when Feli was getting praised; and I squeeze his hand to comfort him.

"In a way, yes," I nodded. "But today was supposed to be an outing for the newcomers and him. He said it was the Club's tradition."

"And the newcomers, they came?" Taiga asked, dripping with jealousy.

I gulped. "Well..." I ponder how I should properly word out my reply.

"Ada," his voice threatens me, impatiently and I sigh a defeated breath.

"You can say that they didn't show up..."

Taiga stopped in his tracks and looked at me, somewhat angry as he lets go of my hand. "He tricked you into a date," Those six words dripped with so much venom that it was terrifying.

I shook my head internally. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Taiga's not known for his patience.

"Taiga..." I tried to coo, "It was just a friendly outing. No more, no less." I left out the part where senpai was obviously flirting with me to not further add fuel to the fire. "It was only an hour and a half."

Taiga frowned. "He tricked you."

"I trust senpai not to trick me, Taiga," I smiled. "And besides, he's a very kind person. A lot outgoing and enthusiastic like you when playing basketball. He's a good guy, trust me!" I beam, asking for him to have faith in my judgement as I stretched out my hand for him.

This didn't seem to convince him but it was enough for him to take my hand and for us to resume walking. "Still... that guy is ... tricky," he murmured to himself. "You shouldn't trust people so readily, Ada."

I shook my head. "This isn't an age of war story, Taiga. I have nothing to hide nor to protect. There's no need for misplacing doubt on people,"

"Being careful and doubtful are two different things," he grumbled.

I laughed. He's so cute like this.

Taiga's frown dips further. "It ain't funny, ya know?"

"Yes... but it is adorable seeing you seething with jealousy like this," His eyes widen and red spreads throughout his face.

"I-I ain't jealous!" He denies and I roll my eyes as I lean against his arm.

"Oh? How stupid of me to think you actually cared,"

"But I do care!"

"So you're jealous?"

"I already told ya I ain't!"

"You're so cute when you lie,"

"Ada, I ain't lyin' either," he pouts and I look at him as he glares at the distance. How childish. "Anyway! You're leading me off track! Stop seeing that guy."

I shook my head. "I can't. Club President, remember?" He grumbles. "And besides... he's a fun guy."

Taiga lets out an exasperated sigh. "Now, I really don't like him!" To this, I let out a boisterous laugh.

"So you really are jealous!"

"Damn it, Ada!" He stops again and turns to me, beat red angry face. "I already told you that I ain't!"

I give him a smile and gesture for him to lean down as I stand on my toes. Taiga gives me a confused face but leans down anyway. I gently knock on his head.

"Hey!" he leans back.

I laughed. "Earth to Taiga! Come in, Taiga!" I shook my head, good naturedly as I turn to walk forward. "Men are such babies..."

I can feel his confused eyes burning on my back as he runs to follow me. "Hey, that was not cool."

I shrug, my hands behind my back. "As I said, 'Men are such babies'..." From the corner of my eye, I can see him make a face before he wormed a hand through my shoulder.

After a while of walking, I heard him sigh as he says in a quiet voice, "Stop playing with me. This feeling isn't fun, you know?" I look up at him and we stop. Before I realized it we were already at the entrance of the condominium.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **Hello, I am here to tell you that the following dialogues are in Japanesse. Thank you. *shot.**

* * *

><p>I give him an apologetic smile as I move away from his arm. "Taiga... we're too young for this," I slowly told him. "This feeling? It's only infatuation... not love," I see the hurt splatter involuntarily on his stature and face and he hides it with a stiff upper lip and cool yet still expressive eyes as I continue.<p>

"One day... you'll meet the right girl for you and I don't have any idea if it'll be me or not but what I do know is that right now... we're not ready for this. I know you care for me and I care for you... but only as a friend," I try not to look down as I say this.

Taiga looks around him for a while before he looks at me with a sad smile. "You really love the friendzone, don't you?"

"Taiga..."

He lifts his hands up in the air. "I get it... I get it...," he laughs as he placed them back down. "Then... I guess I'll just have to wait for you then... to prove to you that I'm serious about this."

I sigh. "That'll be an awfully long wait," I told him and he laughs it off.

"_A real man... will wait for the right woman... _and I will wait for you," he says as he takes my hand and kisses it. "I promise I will."

I smile.

"I'll hold you to that then," I said as I retrieved my hand and we smile at each other. For a while we just stood there... waiting for something before I finally decided to voice out the inevitable and look up at him. "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

Taiga shrugs. "Just one more thing. Can I have your number?"

I laugh and shook my head. "Papa, won't appreciate it if you keep me up all night," I told him and he rolled his eyes as I grabbed my planner and wrote down my cellphone number.

"I'd be surprise if he and his partner didn't," he snorted and I ripped the paper off.

I gave him an incredulous look. "_You, sir, are one rude man_," I told him and he smirked at me as he took the paper.

Taiga laughs merrily. "_I aim to please, milady_," he said and I punch his arm, although it doesn't affect him.

"Well then, I guess I'll be leaving," I move to leave him and wave a goodbye. He does the same and we smile one final smile for each other before we separated again.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know exams can give a lot of inspirations. XD lol. I should really study now but it's 9:23 where I come from and that means bedtime in our house. Ah well. I'll end up failing that test one way or another TT - TT. So I might as well have a little bit of happiness before I plunge into the darkness of what is known as the non-acronym form of <strong>****_student dying_******.**

**(Do NOT read the following paragraph, please. If you do then: WARNING: SHORT/ LONG RANT and slight swearing.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I have to learn Math and Music and Arts when I won't be an engineer or even meet Chopin and Leonardo? Honestly! I don't give a flying pig about these people (love their works though) or these alien letters! This is a waste of money and time which I can instead devote to writing. Seriously!<strong>** Fucking teachers LOVE to destroy my sleeping schedule. WTF?! We're a whole group of fucking three sharing ONE-MOTHERFUCKING computer! You're our Computer teacher! The government doesn't pay you to laze about watching MOVIES while WE try to figure out how to install this STUPID PROGRAM that does NOT want to be installed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. I'm cool. Here's a really sweet and friendzoned Kagami and Hara-senpai. At least that's two people who actually have a thing for her. Now then... let me add 'How to make Aomine fall for Ada in the most natural and logical way' to my list of to do's. But until then!<strong>

**See ya in the next chapter, mein minions! OwO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or Kuroko no Basket. They respectively are owned and made by the Prussian Hidekaz Himaruya and the equally awesome Tadoshi Fujimaki. I only stake claim on the OCs and the storyline.

**Note:**Things that are _Italicized_are spoken in English or are thought bubbles or small flashbacks (I think you can distinguish) otherwise they are completely in Japanese and will be translated afterwards.

**Read and Enjoy~ OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:Do You Know What That Means?<strong>

_Ada Ginbara_

I wake up to the sound of Mozart's piano piece and the buzzing of my phone.

"Nmmnm..."

Groggily, I reached out to turn it off and it silenced with a _'click'._I grabbed my phone and lied on my back as I flipped it open, noticing the unread message icon. _Could Kikun be already done reading my work?_ I wondered as I squint my eyes and press the '_open_' button.

* * *

><p><span><em>Yo! Good morning. Taiga here. I just wanted to be the first one to greet you today. I know. How creepy of me. Well, what can I say? You've got me spellbound by those beautiful eyes of yours that I just can't help but do this. Cliché, I know. Anyway, I hope your morning starts off great. I know mine did ;). Talk to you later?<em>

* * *

><p>I gasped as I read the message all over again, feeling the butterflies dance all over my stomach and up to my throat. I shook my head.<p>

_Keep it together, Ada._

* * *

><p><span><em>Hello! Pleasant morning to you as well. I see that the cold morning breeze didn't hamper your energy. It certainly did mine, but I'll have you notified that you took care of that pretty well.<em>

* * *

><p>I giggled as I typed this down, rolling on my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>I see you've learned a new word. Have you been reading my works again? If you have, then you have my gratitude. I'd also want you to know that 'No, I do not find you creepy' and instead I thank you for this certainly adorable morning greeting. It is very sweet of you. I feel extremely lucky to be at the receiving end; and this certainly made my start of the day impeccably wonderful. I hope the rest of the day remains as such for both of us. Good morning, Taiga.<em>

* * *

><p>My hands quivered as I read the text one time too many before I finally forced my thumb to press the 'send' button. I thought for a couple of seconds before I decided to call his number, just to play with him.<p>

***Crinng~ Cringg~ Beep***

"_Ada?_" I heard him say shakily across the line and I smiled.

"_Good morning, Taiga._"

Immediately I hung up after I said this and was left a giggling mess, rolling around my bed. My phone buzzed once again and I opened the message box.

* * *

><p><span><em>Dagnabit! Stop TEASING ME!<em>

* * *

><p>I laughed aloud before Taiga sent another one and I read it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>You're driving me insane, do you know that? I swear, if you don't stop I will be attending YOUR morning ceremony.<em>

_P.S._

_It's cold out there? Would you mind if I sent you a cyber hug?_

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and somehow, my heart beated ten times faster. I pressed a hand on my chest and willed the butterflies to calm down before I typed out my reply.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Teasing? I see nothing wrong with formally greeting you a 'Good morning' Taiga. Besides, you don't even know my school's address. Your 'threat' is not valid if I do say so myself. XP<em>

_P.S._

_No, I think I'm fine as I am._

* * *

><p>I shook my head as I let my phone down and walked towards the bathroom, quickly washing my face. I looked up the mirror and noticed my face parading with the reddest red there ever was to red the entire red hue system. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, willing the heat to disappear as I wiped it rather roughly with my towel. I walked in to my room to find that there was another unread message. I sat on my bed and read it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>I blame YOU for paralyzing my body all over with that stupid 'XP'! WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?!<em>

* * *

><p>I laughed as typed my reply.<p>

"_Querida!_ Time to wake up!"

I nodded my head, satisfied with my reply as I quickly dressed. "Give me a few minutes, Papa!"

* * *

><p><span><em>I obviously have you to blame for this 'XP' what with your ';)'. Honestly, I thought only girls did that Taiga. XO I have to get ready now. Papa is calling.<em>

* * *

><p>I took of my night dress and slipped on my uniform which was previously prepared the other night. Hurriedly, I wiggled in my knee socks and combed my hair. I heard another buzzing from my phone and I opened it, placing it on my lap as I did my hair.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Do you know what 'XO' means?<em>

* * *

><p>I quirked a brow as I tied my hair into a side ponytail and walked out of my room, phone in hand. Papa was already at the kitchen, humming a Spanish song, and Lovi was at the phone talking to Feli it seems.<p>

"_Buenos dias, Papa!_" I greeted him as I sat by the stool, eyes returning to the question on the message Taiga sent to me. Did _XO_ mean something? I thought that was only an emoticon.

"_Buenos dias, mi amor,_" Papa happily greeted. I could feel his slightly curious stare as he asked, "Did Kiku already finish reading your work?"

I shook my head as he placed a dish in front of me. "No," I answered and looked up, head tilted to the side as he took off his apron. "Ne, papa, what does _XO_ mean?"

Papa paused and raised a brow before he shrugged. "I dunno," he furrowed his eyes as he sat on the adjacent stool, digging in on his food. "Lovi~ do you know what _XO_ means, _mi besitos_(my little kisses)?"

"_Zitto per un minuto_ (Shut up for a minute_),"_ Lovi placed a hand over the microphone of the telephone before he turned to us, an irritated look all over his face. "_Che Cosa?_ (What?)"

"What does _XO_ mean?" Papa asked again and Lovi blushed all over as he tried to scowl.

"If you ever send that to me, _Io tagliare il tuo cazzo e mangiare agli squali__*_," Papa cringed and we looked at each other; him a horrified look, mine a confused one. What did Lovi mean?

"Should I-"

"No," was Papa's quick interruption and I shrank back down on my stool, setting my phone aside.

For Papa to cringe like that. It must mean something bad.

_Then that means I did something wrong. I should apologize._

* * *

><p>"Hugs and kisses..."<p>

"Eh?"

"That's what it means! Hugs and kisses!" Satsuki-chan beamed as she jumped in the air again and again while the other students were forming their lines around us.

"Sa-satsuki-chan! Onegai shimasu! Stop doing that!" I tried to calm her down by grabbing her arms. "I-its wasn't like that!" I tried to scream/whisper to her.

_So that's why Taiga was acting so weird this morning._ I blushed at the memory. Wrong move. Definitely a wrong move. This caused Satsuki-chan to squeal.

"So you DO like this Taiga guy after all!"

"Satsuki-chan, it's not like that. I promise!"

Satsuki-chan shook her head stubbornly. "Nope! You definitely like him! You definitely-"

"Momoi Satsuki-san?" Both of us stopped our bickering and turned to the teacher standing just a bit next to me. I blushed, ten times over and turned to the teacher and bowed.

"Sumimasen (Sorry)," we told him but he shook his head, a blush on his face and I quirked my brow internally, searching for the reason behind it.

"I-iya. Anyways," he turned his gaze away as he cleared his throat, "which one of you is Momoi Satsuki-san?"

We both looked at each other before Satsuki-chan replied, pointing to herself, "That would be me, sensei."

"Ah... I see," he said before clearing his throat again. "Your line isn't situated here, starting now on you'll be lining among that line over there."

Our eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"N-nani(Why)?"

Souna... (That can't be). If her line isn't here... then doesn't that mean that...

"You have been transferred from Class S to Class A," the sensei continued to explain, seemingly unaware of our distress. Is this some funny joke?

"D-demou, sensei. (B-but, sensei.) Doushite? (Why?)" Satsuki-chan asked and the sensei sighed.

"Apparently some idiot switched your papers and another student's," he said gesturing to one boy who somehow joined our male's line. "And well, managering isn't something you give a scholarship for." He shrugged at this and looked up, cursed under his breath before he turned to us again. "Come on, Momoi-san. Yokoya-sensei is getting pissed,"

Satsuki-chan and I locked looks before we sighed and she waved me a goodbye. I stood where I was and looked at the boy that replaced Satsuki-chan. He turned his eyes to mine and muttered something under his breath. I looked at him sadly before I properly faced forward to listen to the Principal.

* * *

><p>"Ore wa Sakurai Ryo, desu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu *," the new boy, Sakurai-san was his name, introduced himself in front of the class. "Sumimasen..." he whispered to himself ever so quietly that I'm sure only those at the front row heard it. I think he said this because almost the entirety of the boys in the class was glaring at him for taking Satsuki-chan's place. Either way, I felt sorry for him.<p>

Aomine-san, meanwhile, was busy wallowing in his own self-boredom seeing as he was caught by Yokoya-sensei after the ceremony.

"Well then, please take a seat next to Ginbara-san," Yokoya-sensei curtly said before she turned her attention to the board and began to write down something.

"Hai," Sakurai-san nodded and he headed to take Satsuki-chan's seat, the boy's glares directed at him. He sat down and placed his things beside the desk, head hanging low. "Sumimasen..."

"Sakurai-san?" he looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. "Ganbare (Hang in there/Good luck)."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"

Yokoya-sensei slammed her thick ruler on the board and we all turned our attention to her.

"Sumimasen," I heard Sakurai-san mutter.

Classes went by rather smoothly with Aomine-san stuck in the room grumbling and yawning about his predicament. The teachers were strict on not letting him out, not even when he tried to excuse himself for a potty break for perhaps 30 times. As a result, we were forced to listen to him groan and grumble and yawn all morning. I heard everybody let out a sigh of relief as the morning's lectures finally ended and we were left to eat our lunch.

I was happy to find Satsuki-chan outside of our classroom when we were finally all done. We invited Sakurai-san to lunch and forcefully tagged Aomine-san along.

"Did you prepare lunch for me?" he asked and Satsuki-chan nodded, holding two lunch boxes up for emphasis. Aomine-san's face scrunched up in horror. "I didn't mean you, Satsuki," he grumbled as he turned his attention to me.

I blinked my eyes.

"Eh? Doushite(What)?" I asked confused and he let out an irritated groan.

"Ahhhhhh! I'll have to head to the cafeteria for lunch it seems,"

A vain popped out of Satsuki-chan's head. "Oi! Why are you going there when I made you lunch?!"

"You call that poison 'food', woman?"

"Aooooomiiiiiinnneeeeee,"

Sakurai-san shrank down for a bit. "Sumimasen,"

"Minna! (Everybody!) Let's all get along please," I tried to play peacemaker as I opened the doors for the rooftop. "Aomine-san, I think I have some snacks with me. How does a teriyaki burger sound to you?"

His ears perked up and he smirked. "Sounds good to me,"

"Aomine-kun! Ada-chan," she looked to me with a look that said 'Are you serious?!'. "Ada-chan... you don't have to be feeding this baby,"

"Oi,"

I offered her a shrug before I sat down on the floor. "Don't worry. I'm not that hungry in the afternoon most of the time," I told her as I opened my lunch box and handed the burger to Aomine-san.

Satsuki-chan sighed and she opened her food. We proceeded to eat in perfect solemnity, inserting a few conversations here and there. I also found out that Sakurai-san was part of the Basketball Club and that's why he was accepted into our class. Everything was going smoothly and it seemed like everybody was getting along.

Then Satsuki-chan asked out of nowhere, "So how was your date with Senpai?"

I choked on my food and my eyes widened back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"It was the moooooooooost fun thing I've ever experienced,"

I jumped out of my skin hearing sneaky voice whisper against my ear. Robotically, my head twisted to meet Hara-senpai's face that was grinning like a madman.

"H-hara-senpai!" I almost shrieked in surprise.

He gave me a salute as he properly situated himself in between me and Aomine-san, who had an obvious scowl on his face. Hara-senpai then grabbed hold of one of my sushis and ate it, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Papa's food is too good to not be stolen, it seems.

"Nmmn. It's delicious," he grinned and I was sitting over there, wondering why the heck he was even here to begin with.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" I asked him as I tried to scoot away. "Not to sound rude and all..."

He gave me a flirtatious wink and I blushed all over as he replied, "I was here to check out how you were doing and to remind you of this afternoon's clubbings."

I nodded my head. "I appreciate your effort and please do not worry. I have kept in mind to remember about this afternoon's events."

"Why are you acting so formal all of a sudden?" he asked and I flinched. Oh dear... Not this again.

I turned away from him and shrugged. "I'm sorry, senpai. Perhaps I'm just hungry?" Badbadbad! Ada it's bad to lie!

_But if I don't say that, senpai would be offended. And I don't want that._

"That's why you shouldn't have given Aomine-kun your teriyaki burger," Satsuki-chan complained and I shook my head at the notion.

Hara-senpai frowned at this and he turned to Aomine-san. "You're stealing food from a girl? How ungentlemanly of you,"

"Oh, shut up," Aomine-san rolled his eyes as he stood up, burger long gone, "you can speak for yourself, as well."

"Aomine-san, that's not how you should treat a senpai," I reprimanded.

He snorted. "Well, that's how I treat a guy who can't keep his hands to himself," he bit back, glaring at Hara-senpai. "And don't you already have a girl? Stop flirting with others, douche."

Hara-senpai bit down on his lip.

Satsuki-chan gasped as she began to pack her things. "Chouto, Aomine-kun!" she called to him as he began to walk away. "Sumimasen, senpai," she whispered as she left to run after him.

"Tch...Teme*..."

I turned to senpai and gulped. His green eyes were seething with rage as he gritted his teeth, watching Aomine-san and Satsuki-chan's retreating back. At that moment, I felt the danger of a threatening burst of anger and before I knew it, I was already reaching a hand out to senpai's shoulder.

"Senpai..." he turned to me, glaring emerald eyes and I flinched.

Seeming to notice this, senpai sighed and closed his eyes before his face morphed to one of remorse as he began to stand up. "Gomenosai... I guess you're disgusted with me, ain't ya?"

"I... I...," How does he do that? Is it really that easy to pull at my heartstrings? I shook my head and took his hand. "Iya desu... I don't believe Hara-senpai could ever do that," he peered down at me through his bangs and I offered him a reassuring smile. "I believe... that Hara-senpai isn't a playboy and you wouldn't do anything like that."

He paused. "Do you really mean that?" I beamed and nodded my head. Hara-senpai smiled, all be it a tiny one. "Arigatou..." and I let go of his hand. He lifts his head up, all cheerful like before and I find myself relieved by the change. "Don't forget to attend today's Clubbings, 'kay?"

I nodded my head and waved him a goodbye as he walked out of the rooftop. The moment the door closed, I let out a sigh of relief and looked down at my lunch. I stared at its contents for a while, realizing that I've lost my appetite.

_I can't waste it. It's papa's cooking._

I sighed as I slowly began to feed myself.

"Ginbara-san?" I looked up, realizing that Sakurai-san still was present. He offered me an encouraging smile. "Ganbare,"

I returned the smile with my own tired one. "Hai... Arigatou gozaimasu..."

* * *

><p>When the day was over, I found myself ready to collapse on my bed.<p>

"Tadaima (I'm home)," I called as I removed my shoes. Oddly enough there was no reply. I stopped where I was before I remembered that Papa and Lovi had to attend a party with Francis today.

"So the house is mine for the night it seems," I concluded and shrugged before I made my way to my room, ready to start on my homework and change into comfortable clothes.

I opened the door to my room and placed my bag on my desk. Slowly, I began to take off my bow and uniform as I walked towards my cabinet. I picked out some large red pajamas, accompanied by a white tank top.

*******_Bzzt_*********_Bzzt_**

I turned around, noticing the buzzing sound from my phone as I walked up to grab it. A smile graced my features as I realized it was Taiga's number. I clicked the _'accept'_ button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Konichiwa(Hello)?"

"_Hey! How'd the day go?_" I heard his energetic voice come out from the other line as I plopped on my bed. "_You'd never guess how crazy this morning was._"

"_Oh really?_" I hummed as I turned on my stomach. "_It seems like we had the same morning then. My best friend got transferred to another class._"

I could see Taiga's brow quirk at this. "_The heck? What for?_"

"_Someone switched her papers with another student's,_" I told him.

"..._I'm sorry for your lost,_"

I laughed. "_Mou.. Don't make it sound like she died, will you? So what happened to yours?_"

There was a pause from the otherside and then I heard some muffled chattering in Japanese. "_Sorry 'bout that. See, we've got this female coach._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yea, and well, as per tradition we had to go to the rooftop BEFORE the morning ceremony_,"

I laughed. "_Morning ceremonies seem to be quite troublesome events, hmm?_"

"_Well, that kinda proved how crazy this club is... So, our coach told us to shout to the entire school about ourselves and our goals. And if we don't manage to achieve these goals we'd have to confess to the girl we like stalk naked._"

I blushed and looked at my phone for a minute.

"_Oi, Ada. You still there?_"

I shook my head and pressed the phone back to my ear as I rolled to my side.

"_Yes, I'm still here. This coach of yours can't be serious, can she?_"

I closed my eyes and lay on my back.

"_Who knows?_" I imagined him shrug. "_But I definitely will become top one Japan._" I paused, his determination making its way across the net and I can't help but admire him. Taiga sure never changed.

I smiled. "_I'll root for you then. Is there anything I can do to help?_"

"_Really? How about you be there and cheer on me during the games?_" I could his grin radiate off of his voice.

I shook my head. "_As much as I'd love to like back in America. I don't think I can attend every game of yours._"

I frowned as I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "_... that's too bad,_"

_He sounds so disappointed._

"_Taiga... tell you what? I can make a magic spell for you."_

_"A what?"_There was a chuckle on the other side before he replied, "_Really? What kind of magic spell?_"

Hmm... I stood up and got off my bed. "_Let me check for a bit..."_ I told him as I made my way to my desk. I croached down and began to open the drawers before I found the notebook I was looking for. I placed it on the desk, running my hand on the rich texture of the leather cover. "_It's an old enchantment Arthur taught me. Something that'll make sure to make you feel my presence even when I'm not there._"

"_That sounds cool,_"he replied as I began to turn the pages, searching for an appropriate spell. "_Well?_"

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "_Chill, will you?_" I began to run my eyes across the titles of the spells before I came across one that seemed to fit my purpose. "_Found it!_" I said as I grabbed the notebook and headed to my bed.

"_Yippeee_~" was his mock enthusiasm across the phone.

I giggled. "_I'd smack if you were here,_"

"_I'd gladly go through that if only to be next to you right now,_" he smoothly retaliated.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I covered my face. "_Silver tongue..._" I muttered. How sly and smooth of him.

Unexpectedly, there was a gulp from the other side followed by uncomfortable silence.

"_Ada..._" he spoke in a whisper.

"_Yes, Taiga?_"

"... _do you know what silver tongue means?_"

I quirked a brow at his question. What? Of course I know what that means.

"_Of course I do, Taiga. Why else would I say it?_"

Again, there was a pregnant pause on his side of the phone followed by slapping sounds. What is he doing there?

"_Taiga? Are you okay?_" Again, he didn't reply.

.

.

.

***_click. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp_**

"_Taiga?!_" I looked at my phone, astonished. Did he just hang up on me?! I sat up, confusion written all over my face before I pouted and closed the notebook sitting beside me.

I placed my phone down and placed a hand on my armpit while another held my check. I thought back at our conversation. Doesn't silver tongue mean 'smooth talker'? Unless of course...

.

.

.

"Does silver tongue have another meaning?"

* * *

><p><strong>Search up these words phrases at your own risk:**

**(1)****_Io tagliare il tuo cazzo e mangiare agli squali_****. -Italian.**

**(2) Silver tongue- Ada gave one of its meanings but well, if you look it up there are other things to it which is very far off from what Ada actually meant.**

**Glossary:**

**Ore wa Sakurai Ryo, desu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu: I am Sakurai Ryo.****_'Desu'_****is something in Japan which is kind of like meant to say****_'this is where this sentence ends'._****'****_Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu_****' has lots of meanings ranging from:**

**-Please take care of me.**

**-It's nice to meet you**

**-Please treat me well.**

**This phrase also has lots of versions (formal, informal, to an equal, to a lower, to a higher) and the one I used is a very formal version said to a higher up.**

**-author's note end**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cheesy Pick Up Lines**

* * *

><p>Ada placed her chopsticks down in favor of checking her phone as it buzzed inside her skirt's pockets. She smiled as she noticed Taiga's most recent message. The boy has been texting and calling her as much as possible since they've exchanged numbers. The Spaniard girl found it simply adorable and refreshing compared to the constant flirting of Hara.<p>

The days have calmed down a bit and the Theatre Club President hasn't been popping out uninvited for a while, much to the white haired girl's relief. It was tiresome having to reject the boy's advances that sometimes she just had to give in.

* * *

><p><em>We've got a practice game tomorrow. Perhaps you can give me that magic spell you were talking about now?<em>

* * *

><p>The authoress let out a giggle, something which her lunch buddies didn't fail to notice, along with the slight blush her face was currently featuring as she replied.<p>

Momoi was more intrigued by the behavior of her friend than the boy beside her, and so she took it upon herself to question the transfer student. "Let me guess, Taiga again?" There was a mischievous grin to her face as she said this while the said transfer student returned to her lunch with a hum.

"You guys seem really close, Ginbara-chan," Sakurai comments as he took a bite out of his lunch, finally comfortable with the little circle he somehow got invited to.

Red eyes twinkled in glee as the owner of the said eyes nodded. She took a gulp before she replied with a smile, "We knew each other for a short while back in the States and somehow just clicked." Again, she felt her phone buzz and she gladly placed her food down in favor of tending to her friend's reply.

Momoi and Sakurai exchanged looks as they watched her expression change from one of unconcealed happiness to shock, followed by overwhelming excitement and a flushed face.

Batting her eyes and scooting over to take a peek at the phone, Momoi guessed yet again. "Did someone get lucky?" Ada pouted and scooted away from her friend who tilted her head in an eager and questioning manner.

Well… there's nothing bad about telling her now would there?

Ada concluded and smiled, her phone close to her lips. "We're going to see each other later," the girl announced and the pink haired one let out a squeal of glee. The brunet beside them offered his congratulations while Momoi began to pester her friend for details.

Aomine yawned, listening to the merry chattering below him, one arm tucked under his head serving as a pillow while his free hand played with the rooftop keys that made sure a certain purple-headed senior was kept far away from entering the vicinity and destroying whatever it was Satsuki and the rest were hyped up about.

It was clear to anyone, he told himself, as to why he would like to keep the Theatre Club President away from Satsuki's friend. In no way was it related to his feelings but it certainly did relate to what he saw. Even before he entered the school, the blue haired basketball player has had quite a handful of experiences with the senior even though they were from afar and mostly were heard from his mother.

He was there though when the other brought one girl after another to the shop where his mother was working; and he and the woman were beyond displeased with how Hara was playing with the feelings of the teens. He simply couldn't let Satsuki's friend fall victim to the other guy's escapades even if he did come out harsh.

Aomine simply hoped that this 'Taiga' was a more decent suitor to Ginbara than Hara. He didn't really want to take care of a disappointed and pissed off Satsuki as much as possible.

A yawn escaped his lips as he covered his eyes with his other arm.

_Well… that's out of my reach. Hopefully this girl realizes the dangers of her suitors before she ends up crying_.

* * *

><p>Classes and Clubbings wrapped up smoothly and Ada was already jumping uncontrollably when it was time to leave the Academy.<p>

"See you tomorrow!" she waved her friends goodbye before she giddily took off.

Momoi returned the gesture. "Sayonara! Knock 'im dead, Ada-chan!" she shouted at her retreating friend's back. With a satisfied smile, she turned to her tall childhood friend who let out a tired yawn despite having spent the whole day sleeping.

Aomine clicked his tongue. "Stop jumping. You're making me tired," the boy complained.

In reply the Touo manager pouted, "Mou~ Stop yapping." Aomine rolled his eyes and the girl giggled. "I hope they end up together. Taiga sounds like a sweet guy,"

_'Sounds' and 'is' are two different things, don't ya think?_ The basketball player almost retaliated, but he kept his mouth shut and only hummed out a response.

"Hn…"

Ada was breathing heavily when she arrived to her and Taiga's meeting place. Noticing that the tall Seirin basketball player still hasn't arrived, she brushed a hand through her hair and tried to calm down her breath and fix her appearance.

Suddenly, large arms were wrapped around her waist and spun her around.

"K-kya!" she screamed and laughed as soon as she realized whose arms it was that lifted her up and the owner of said arms placed her down. She turned to him, glowing red eyes and smiled, "Taiga!"

Kagami grinned as he returned his hands to his sides. "Yo!" He offered her his hand and they began to walk towards Honda Heights which was about a 30 minute walk away from where they were. Needless to say, the teen planned to enjoy that short time span to its peak.

The feeling of her smaller hand against his made him feel assured. He felt that way when Ada told him that Hara wasn't that messy with her anymore, but the idea that he could be there to make sure of that made the possessive side of him calm down now that he has her where he wanted her to be. Preferably, his ideal place for her would be in his arms but he had the idea that the Spaniard wouldn't appreciate that what with the level of their relationship. He settled for it though, if at least he'd be granted this much access, then he'd accept it.

Ada smiled up at him. "I made your lucky charm the other day," she said in hopes of fighting off the impending redness from her cheeks. Who can blame her excitement?

Kagami's eyes widened in the smallest fraction of a second when he noticed the heat showering her face and he resisted the urge to just hug her there and then. He quirked a brow and grinned, putting on a cool demeanor. "Really?" the white head nodded. "Can you show it to me then?"

"Sure!" Instantly, the red head regretted ever making the suggestion because Ada removed her hand from his to open her bag. He missed the warmth and impatiently waited for it to return. It was almost torture when she slowly held the charm up with both hands before he finally grabbed her hand back. This caused his companion to pout and stare weirdly at him to which he shrugged off.

"What? You'll get lost," Kagami told her but Ada knew better and she kept her mouth shut as she explained the trinket she was holding in her hand.

The little charm she was holding was a red velvet pouch, tied close by one single golden thread. If Kagami hadn't known better, he might have believed that it was magic; but he did know better and was well informed that Ada believed in her manager's medieval spells and wizardry chit chat.

One time he told her that it was only crazy talk, the girl had retaliated with a patronizing look as she said, "_The only reason magic ceased for you ...blah... taking the wonders of the world and wrapping it around with Science ...blah... Magic only exists for those who believe in its properties and beauty..."_

He didn't dare question the girl after that, realizing that Arthur probably drilled it into her head too deep for him to try and dig out.

"Arthur and I made it ourselves," the authoress began to explain as Taiga popped back into reality. One small finger opened it gently, exposing the golden dusts inside the pouch. "I don't know how Arthur achieved the ingredients… I really do want to know Uni and Mint now though." The girl muttered to herself, musing about the imaginary friends her manager had.

The man had refused to allow them to meet saying something that she might be scared off by them. She had insisted of course but the Englishman was far more persistent than her. In the end, she had to settle with waiting for the time her manager thought her appropriate to meet them. That day quite hampered her mood.

Kagami sweatdropped from the side, he still couldn't comprehend how Ada's brain worked, but he was satisfied and assured that indeed, he was in love with the girl, no matter how many times she denied it. This was one of her very few sides that she tried to hide from others, and he was thankful that she thought she was worthy a friend enough to share this side of hers with.

_Little steps… Let's make small steps and learn how to walk before we run._

"Taiga!" And suddenly those red eyes that he loved the most were on him, a slightly irritated sparkle in them, as the lips he'd give anything just to kiss were pouting. Kagami gulped. Damn, he had it hard. "_Taiga, please tell me you're listening to me._"

"Ahh…," he turned away, scratching the back of his neck. Should he lie? NO. She'd flip. More than anything in the world, Kagami knew that the small authoress beside him hated being lied to. It always flipped a switch that was sure to get her silently fuming for the rest of the day and he couldn't live a day without any kind of contact with her. "_Sorry… sorry… I kinda got lost,_" he admitted as he gave her an apologetic smile.

Ada sighed. And here she was, trying to explain to him the charm she and her manager tried so hard to make just for him. Lovely. Oh, well. Taiga was never one to be interested in these things after all. "_Lost? How can you get lost? You're just walking right beside me,_" Well, she at least appreciated the fact that he didn't lie to her.

Kagami shrugged and looked at her with all the tenderness a tiger's eyes can ever have for his mate. "_Well, I got lost in your eyes. Do you mind giving me a map to your heart?_"

Heat quickly rushed up to her cheeks. Honestly? Of all the pick-up lines, he had to use that one?!

Ada looked away, refusing to meet him in the eye and show him her burning face, who knows how much that'll boost his ego. Kagami smirked as he let go of her hand and wormed an arm across her shoulder, effectively pulling her closer to him.

"_Hey, Ada,_" he finally called the girl's attention again after the long silence. Ada hummed in reply, finally relaxing as they walked. "_So if Arthur's a magician, then you must be his apprentice right?_"

Ada blinked in confusion and she lifted her head up to the red giant. "_Why would you say that?_"

"_Well, he is teaching you this wizard stuff, yea? So I just sorta figured it out_,"

The girl nodded, wrapping her head around the idea before she replied, "Hmm… I guess you can say that in a way."

Kagami nodded his head and again there was silence between them before the other broke it once more. He mumbled to himself, "Well, that made sense."

Ada looked up at him and they locked eyes. "What?" Kagami shrugged. The girl found it odd but didn't question the boy's short instance of curiosity and they continued to walk.

Ada saw the traffic lights up ahead and knew that they were nearing their destination. The thought kind of made her sad, but she was pulled to reality when Kagami continued to walk across the pedestrian lane. "Taiga!" she pulled him back, before any car could hit the boy; her heart beated faster in fear as she turned to him. To her chagrin, the suicidal idiot wore a confused look on his face. "_What the heck was that for?_" Kagami quirked a brow, serving to anger Ada more.

Seriously?! He was about to walk through the busy streets of Tokyo, probably into an accident by means of getting hit by the cars, and here he was wearing a confused face practically asking her why she pulled him back?

"_Are you trying to kill yourself? The traffic light's still red!"_ she held herself back from screaming in public. What has gotten into his head?

Kagami blinked and looked around before he finally turned to her, a shy smile on his face. "_Sorry… sorry. Everything tends to disappear whenever I'm with you,"_ came the overly cheesy line as an excuse.

Ada was left speechless.

Here she was, practically on the verge of tears because she thought the idiot was trying to commit suicide, and then said idiot confessed a really cheesy pick up line in the most unexpected and wrong moment, leaving her to wonder whether she should smack his chest or blush furiously.

Apparently, her body decided on its own and went with both.

Kagami found himself pushed back, all be it slightly, because of the sudden force enforced upon his chest by small hands. He looked up and saw Ada tearing up, her face heating as her red orbs turned glassy.

"Bakagami!" she shouted before she stumped off and left the frozen basketball player.

_The fuck?! The fuck?! The fuck?! So cute. Fucking cute. HOLY FUCKING CUTE!_

Kagami didn't know what to do. That was the first time he'd seen Ada on the verge of tears like that. He had never seen her cry and neither has anyone else back in America, that's for sure. He had to admit there was a little bit of guilt for making her look like that, but that side was pushed to the back of his mind in favor of admiring the adorable display. Fuck! He'd do anything (except making her hate him) to see that crying baby face again. Holy shit! She seriously looked like an infant, what with those pouty lips and glassy-watery eyes.

The authoress was already across the other side of road when Kagami finally snapped out of his fanboying and decided to catch up and apologize to the silver haired girl. "Ah! Ada, wait!"

The Spaniard girl picked up her pace, not that it made any difference since Kagami had pretty long legs and was in step with her a few seconds after. Big red eyes refused to acknowledge his presence the moment he fell in step, and Kagami felt the once losing side (the guilty side of him) win the battle. Soon after, he felt himself panic as he tried to make the girl talk to him. He was finding it hard to do though when she still had that pout on her face.

"_Come on, Ada. It was just a pick up line. No need to get all fussy about it,_" this earned him a glare from rose red orbs and they both stopped in their tracks.

Ada didn't know what to do with him. Should she push him again, or maybe spank his head to get him to realize what he almost did? He TRIED to kill himself just to prove one STUPID and cheesy pick up line TO HER. What IF she wasn't fast enough to pull him back? What IF there was a speeding car?

Ada wanted to spank him and cry at the same time, but she knew the latter was not an option. She was distressed, yes. But that's no reason to show a guy a girl's tears. NO. So instead she took it upon herself to explain to him why she was acting this way.

Ada closed her eyes and took in one deep breath before she calmly looked up at him. "You, Kagami Taiga, nearly killed yourself just to say that uberly cheesy pick up line," Kagami felt himself stiffen because of her tone of voice, like the tone his mother used when he was deathly mad at him. "_Do you realize the depths of the consequences of your actions Taiga Kagami?_" Shit. She really is starting to sound like her, even using his full name.

Even though his companion was small, Taiga felt the intensity of her aura, pushing him back. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"_Then do you realize that if I hadn't pulled you back, you would have been a victim of a hit and run there and then? What if you broke your leg? Do you honestly think you'd be able to play basketball at all after that? What about your dreams? Do you plan to throw them all away just because of me_?"

Would he? He realized he did. "_Well, I'd_—"

"_No_," was Ada's quick interruption before she continued, "_I most definitely, absolutely, positively will NOT date you if that happens._"

Kagami shrugged. "Well, I'm fine if you don't wanna date me then if that happens."

Ada quirked a brow. Was this guy serious? Is this another stupid pick-up line again? She shook her head. "Taiga—"

"Because then you'd have to take responsibility and marry me,"

Fume came out of her ears. She didn't know if it was because of embarrassment, rage, or just irritation. Either way, she knew it was because of Taiga. Ada scowled.

"NO…. MORE…PICK UP LINES FOR YOU," she announced as she turned away from him, feeling her rage dissipate as she walked away. The jock must have noticed this because he simply laughed and ran after, even boldly placed an arm around her shoulder. She didn't know whether to shake it off and feign anger or just allow it. Either way, she wasn't going to let their meeting this evening end sourly.

Kagami seemed to feel this as well as they neared their destination. "_Look, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me_," he began to say and he felt those ruby red eyes look up at him, urging him to continue. Problem is, he didn't know what to say next. "_I'm sorry for scaring you… can you forgive me_?"

Ada sighed. At least he apologized, right? There's no use getting mad at him if he knows he's wrong. Ada relaxed in his arms. She can't let something that didn't happen come between their friendship. "_As long as you know what you did, then I guess I have to_."

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence, until finally the two reached their destination. Ada handed Taiga her lucky charm and instructed him one last time on how to use it.

"Remember, sprinkle it only on your head, mmkay?" Kagami rolled his head. Seriously, this girl was turning more and more like his mother.

"Yea, fine. I'll remember," he replied as he took the pouch from the girl's hand. "_If you wake up in a red room, with no windows or doors, don't be alarmed_." Ada let out an exasperated sigh and she looked at her companion with an patronizing look.

"Taiga... _I swear,_"

Kagami lifted his hands up in defense. "_What_?" he stepped forward, leaning down to her height. "_Baby girl, I'm just telling you you're inside my heart_."

She smacked his chest. "Honestly, you!" there was no use fighting off the persistent smile and red on her face. "I thought I already banned you from using those cheesy pick up lines."

Kagami merely chuckled and lifted her chin, locking their eyes. "_Well, I'm just stubborn as a bull. And right now, my aims are these red jewels."_Ada didn't know if she could get any redder, as Kagami smirked. "You look cute when you blush." He could have given anything for them to remain like that.

"You took my breath away," the authoress breathed.

_No… I think it's the opposite._

Kagami held himself back as Ada continued to stare at his own red eyes, the moment making his heart race as fast as a jetplane.

"_Tell me, Taiga_," Kagami gulped, eyes concentrated on the red lips where the words came from. "_How many letters are there on the alphabet_?"

Kagami blinked.

"What?" he leaned back, confused.

Ada stepped away, thankful for the return of her private bubble. She gave the puzzled boy across her an innocent smile as she repeated her question, "You made me forget. So, how many letters are there on the alphabet?"

Kagami didn't know which to focus on. The fact that she admitted he made her forget something so simple, or the oddity of the question. "26?" he answered and Ada blinked, as if surprised.

"26? I thought there were 21," she brought a hand to her chin. Then she shook her head and began to walk away. "See you!"

Kagami watched as she reached the door, deciding to ignore her question, waving his hand goodbye.

Suddenly, she paused and turned to him. "_Taiga! I think I figured out what I forgot_,"

"_Oh_?"

Ada smiled at him. "_I forgot the letters: U, R, A, Q, T_."

Heat almost instantly spread through his cheeks and the reason for this simply waved a 'goodbye' at him and left through the reclining doors. The moment she was far out of sight, Kagami turned around and began stumping his way home, a hand clasped on his mouth.

Damn, he had it real bad.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was busy as per usual for Momoi as she watched sweaty bodies run around the court, their shoes squeeking and the ball bouncing on and about as each team tried to gain more points. The pink haired girl sighed. Honestly, she loved basketball but sometimes she just wished to be like other girls oggling boys and falling in love. Ada seemed to be a lot luckier than her though.<p>

Pink eyes looked up from the clipboard she held, containing all the data about the basketball players' progress. For a minute, Momoi just stared at space, her mind trying to conjure up a beautiful daydream of what it would be like to be in the arms of the boy she likes. And of course, a certain Kuroko Tetsuya popped out from her imagination.

She dreamt, a beautiful field, her white dress spread around her as she laid down on the soft grass, surrounded by beautiful white poppies swaying gently to the wind. The sun shone high up above and she basked in the warmth it provided. Suddenly, a pale hand cupped her face and she looked up at the owner. Soft sky blue eyes stared down at her lovingly, and pink lips curled to a smile. Momoi twisted her body so as to lie on her stomach. The hand removed itself and she returned Kuroko's smile tenderly with her own.

However, just as they were both leaning towards each other- rounds of cheers woke Momoi up from her daydream. She jolted up, confused and a little bit drunk. What just happened? She looked up at the players who were finishing up, some cheering, some in a bad mood. Momoi pouted. And it was just getting to the good part too. Her shoulders sogged as she looked at her clipboard, particularly the number 15, Kuroko's number in Teiko.

A thought came to her head as she sadly mused to herself... How was Kuroko?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm ending it here. I felt uncomfortable writing in first person and so switched to third if you wanna know. Have a little MomoixKuroko and a full blast O. . I really wanna start on Aomine and work up with Hara but meh~ Next up: the beginning of the Golden Week.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Her/His Family**

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Ada blinked her eyes in confusion. The Golden Week had just begun and Ada was all ready to do her day's schedule. However, the moment she woke up, all she saw were packed bags and two fully dressed Europeans.<p>

She had wracked her head for an explanation, checking her own memory for anything she might have forgotten to keep in mind for the day. It turns out, however, that the two were asked to go to India for a week to check the Honda Bakeshop over there. Apparently, the message was relayed the previous night, but the grumpy Italian spoke otherwise.

"That's because this _bastardo_ forgot to write it down!" Lovino shouted in annoyance. "I swear I saw Karpusi's mail that he sent you last week!"

The Spaniard pouted of course and shook his head. "Like I keep telling you, Lovi. I only found out about this last night."

Lovino flailed his hands up in the air as he put on his coat and grabbed his bag. "Lies!" Angrily he stomped out the door. "And I was even planning to buy groceries today! Do you know how out of stock we are because of the treats you keep making for _il vostro bambina_ (your baby) here?"

Ada opened her mouth to say something, but her father figure beat her to it. "But she might get hungry at school!" the cheerful brunet reasoned to the Italian standing by the opened door. "I don't want _mi niña_ to get hungry. You see how small she is!"

Ada pouted at the comment. Lovino rolled his brown eyes, hissing as he threw his bag on the floor. "Stop treating her like a child, will you?" he hissed and gestured to Ada. "_Look!_ She is already a teenager and can fully take care of herself."

Again, the silver haired was about to second the motion when Antonio, ever the overreacting father, responded first. "How could you?! She's still just a-"

"Papa," Antonio turned to the girl, momentarily cutting off his speech. Ada offered him a smile and continued with a cheery voice, "Papa, I can take care of myself. I can go to the grocery store today."

Antonio instantaneously shook his head whereas Lovino flailed his arms in approval. "Yes! Do that!" Green eyes in disbelief retracted to the Italian who was walking towards the kitchen. "I have the list here. You can ask eyebrows to help you if you want."

"Oh NO," Antonio quickly rejected the idea and shook his head vigorously. Lovino found the little green notepad he had at the top of the fridge where he kept the lists of things needed to be bought. "No. No. NO. Eyebrows is not to be trusted with kitchen things." The Spaniard cringed at the memory of the Englishman's scones that he had so intently hid from Ada in fear of her eating them.

Lovino glared at him. Well, who does he expect to help the girl bring these ingredients?

Ada frowned at the rejection. Sometimes she thought her Papa was too wary of her manager's cooking. She couldn't understand why though. Arthur's roast beef was extremely delicious, as far as she could tell. "Fine. I won't bring Arthur then," she told them, she doubted the other would be available today, though, knowing he had editor duty for the following three days.

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't expect you to bring a mountain of ingredients on your own, _dulcita_ (sweet)."

Lovino grumbled and began to scratch a few things from the list. Taking a glance at his ever favourite (and expensive) watch, he groaned and walked up to Ada. "Here," he gave her the list and grabbed the Spaniard's arm. "Come along, we're gonna miss our flight!"

"_¡Ay, caramba!"_

Ada laughed at the two and began to walk them to the door. "Please take care of yourselves," she told them, somehow afraid to live alone after being so used to the presence of others in her home.

This seemed to swell at Antonio's heart, as he faltered in step and girl's father figure rushed to hug her. "_Ay, chiquita_ (small one),_your Papa will miss you,"_ he mumbled into her hair and Ada returned the hug.

Her red eyes glanced up at Lovino who was looking away and she let go of her father and offered the same embrace to the grumpy Italian. Lovino's eyes widened by a fraction but he returned the hug by patting the girl's head, blushing slightly.

Antonio smiled at the little exchange and grabbed both of his and Lovino's bag before he patted Ada's head and with a cheerful grin he said, "We'll be back before you know it."

Ada smiled at the large hand and waved her "parents" a goodbye before returning to the condominium. She closed the door behind her and looked at what she had all to herself for the entire week and two. Looking at the large living room and adjacent kitchen, she knew it would be really quiet for a while now. Ada heaved a sigh. Hopefully, the week would past by quickly.

* * *

><p>"Now, where is that milk?" Ada mumbled to herself, one hand pushing the cart while the other held Lovino's list. She had dressed and gone to the market early to ensure that her afternoon schedule wouldn't be destroyed.<p>

A gloved hand let go of the cart as she stood on her heels to reach the specified milk brand on the Italian chef's list. She then placed them on the cart and scratched out the cleared material. The high school student was about to head to the vegetable section when a hand tapped her shoulder. Ada turned around to see who it was and was surprised to find the same Arabic woman from the fabric store, smiling at her.

"_Marahaba_(Hello)_!_" the woman greeted, blue eyes twinkling in delight as she waved a hello at the silver haired girl. Ada blinked her eyes twice before she smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, ma'am," she bowed her head to the woman who nodded at her behaviour.

"Well, aren't you quite the good girl," the Arabic woman muttered to herself approvingly. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they're very proud of you."

A blush crept at the European's face and she replied, "They're out of the country." The dark skinned beauty twisted her eyebrows in confusion.

They left their child and went on a vacation? The nerve! She opened her mouth to say something, however the entrance of two men cut her off. The two females turned their gaze at one of the aisles and at the two tall figures bickering back and forth between a burger patty.

"Listen to me, Daiki. This patty is better than any damn patty there ever is so we'll go with this!" A man with a well tanned skin grumbled, wild dark blue hair flailing as he pushed the piece of meat at the other blue haired giant who failed to see the logic of the other. "Bask in its awesomeness!"

Ada's sweat dropped. Well, that had Gilbert written all over it. Her eyes turned to 'Daiki', who somehow turned out to be 'Aomine Daiki' of Touo Academy. The boy had a very annoyed expression and was gritting his teeth. Ada found it simply intimidating but it seems his companion was too used to it or too engrossed in his advocacy.

"Look, **pa**," Aomine began, pushing the patty his father was trying to convince him to add to their cart. "We **had** fucking Hawaiian burger last week! The heck?! It's my turn to choose what to eat for fun time!"

"Don't you 'the heck' me!"

The Arabic woman grumbled in response as she stomped her way to the two males of her family. Sometimes she just had to wonder why she married this stubborn man.

Ada stood dumbfounded at the scene. Could it be? This is Aomine's family? Judging from the qualities of what supposedly were Aomine's parents, she could see that it was a perfect fit.

Aomine's _mother_ began to curse at the two in a foreign language Ada concluded was Arabic. Her husband flinched but gave her a stern look to which she returned with a glare. The couple began to bicker in Arabic whereas their son was looking at them back and forth, a confused and annoyed look on his face. The woman shook in anger and flicked the blue haired older man's head before grabbing the cart handles and stormed off to return to Ada.

"Men!" she shouted angrily and Ada gave her an understanding look as she somehow fell in step with the woman. Red eyes turned back to confused and irritated azures before she focused her attention to the Arabian mother beside her. "Can you believe them? They're so old but they still bicker about the most stupid things!"

Ada laughed in response, remembering the time Francis, one of the company film directors, and Arthur fought tooth and claw on which fabric to use for the tables on Alfred's birthday. It was such an exasperating day for the rest of the staff whereas the onlookers, including her, found it simply funny. "Tell me about it," she told the woman.

"They are so irresponsible! I have to do everything at home," Aomine's mother mumbled, "I wish I had a daughter like you and Satsuki. Maybe then I'd get some tasks off of my shoulders." Her eyes widened for a bit, as if realizing something and then she turned to Ada and gave the girl an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Aomine Farasha." There was a twinkle in her intelligent blue eyes and the look she wore simply asked you to respect her. The two stopped in their tracks.

_A strong woman_, Ada thought to herself, _She really is Aomine-san's mother_.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," she nodded and offered the woman her hand. "My name is Ginbara Ada."

Farasha blinked her eyes, amusement flowing into her face. "Ada? Like the Spanish Fairy?" The silver haired nodded. "That name quite suits you." _With how small you are._

Ada shrunk back where she was, feeling the woman's overly analyzing look. It reminded her of the look Momoi wore when she was critiquing the basketball team's speed and tactics. It made her feel uneasy but she smiled all the same.

"So what is an Elementary Pupil like you doing here, Ginbara-chan?" Farasha asked as they began to walk towards another freezer filled with vegetables and various fruits. The other two Aomines following suit.

Ada didn't know what to say to that. Should she answer it? Or deny that she was an Elementary Pupil? "I'm actually a high school student, ma'am. As my _parents_are out of the country all too suddenly, I had to take it upon myself to do the groceries."

"That's such a good girl! If Daiki were ever left behind, he'd surely allow himself to rot in his room,"

"Oi," Aomine protested, standing behind the two as Ada began to compare the two cabbages to Lovino's standards. "Stop badmouthing me, ma," he glared at his mother.

Farasha tut-tutted and returned the glare back at his son, holding two tomatoes in her hand. Ada giggled to herself as she concluded that the cabbage to her right was the far fresher one than the one on her left. "Oh hush, Daiki. You know it's true. Why, if Satsuki hadn't been there to take care of you last summer, you might be dead by now," Farasha irritatedly stated. The statement made the taller son grumble.

_As expected of Satsuki-chan_. Ada looked up at Aomine who sent her a look that said 'What?' It was terrifying and the girl quickly looked away.

The Arabic woman looked disapprovingly at her son. "Daiki," she said, her voice filled with something so similar to the way Aomine was looking at a Ada a while ago.

_Such similarities._

The blue haired teen harumphed and looked away, hands tucked inside his jeans. "Why do I have to be here anyway?" he grumbled to himself.

Farasha rolled her eyes as she quickly chose a few other vegetables from the freezer, when suddenly her husband dumped a few items in the cart. Ada looked up at the tall man who was barely taller than Aomine. She figured the teen would someday rise to be the same height as his father and become even more intimidating. His wife, however, was not pleased with how he carelessly dumped the items in the cart.

"Daisuke! Stop doing that!" His wife complained, proceeding to cleaning up after her husband's mess, chucking this and that whilst arranging those she decided to keep.

Daisuke, or as Aomine's father was called, pouted while his wife pushed his most of his selected items back to his arms. "Oh come on Farasha. I only asked for a few soda cans last week," he grumbled and Aomine, the Daiki one, stuck his tongue out at him. Daisuke glared at the boy and Aomine quickly reverted his eyes to one grape that was being presented at one of the freezer holders. Ada heard a growl being suppressed from the parent before mumbling silenced the atmosphere.

"20..." the two Aomine males looked at the female one with confusion. Realization dawned on the son first and Aomine grabbed Ada by the waist and stepped 10 steps backward as if something was about to happen. Knowing his mom, however, there surely was something.

"Farasha?"

Something in Farasha clicked. Like a ticking time bomb before it exploded. Unfortunately for the father figure of the family, Daisuke was too late to realize this.

"...Aomine Daisuke!"

Ada forced her eyes shut at the intensity of the silent scream. Aomine, the Daiki one, meanwhile let out an exasperated sigh. "Such is the life threatening household of the Aomine family," the boy grunted. Noticing that there was slight shaking in his arms, he looked down.

Ada was fuming. It was one thing to hold hands in public for _friends,_however, it was another thing to grab a girl by her waist without her permission (sure, she allowed Taiga that luxury but that was another story). She escaped from the teen's grasp and turned to him, angry red eyes glaring.

"Aomine-san!"

Aomine blinked in confusion. What the heck did he do?

* * *

><p>Ada didn't know how she ended up where she was.<p>

_No. No, you Definitely know why you're here._ She looked up from the seat she was currently occupying right across the Aomine men. In the Aomine household. In their dining room. Ada sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump a bit.

_Of course. Because you just had to burst out on tradition and courtship__**in**__**Spanish**__. Bravo. Bravo._

Sigh.

_There goes my afternoon schedule._

Apparently, Farasha was interested to find a foreigner after being surrounded by Asians all her life. Though, how the woman didn't realize that after seeing Ada's appearance, the girl didn't know.

There was humming, signalling Farasha's return, accompanied by the sweet smell of food. Lunch time was upon them and she had to admit that the Arabian woman's cooking smelt wonderful. Farasha entered the room, a joyous smile on her face as she placed the pot she was holding down on the table before disappearing back to the kitchen again.

Daisuke looked at her and Ada kept her gaze modest and directed her eyes to her fiddling hands. The groceries she bought were back at the condominium after she was ushered by Aomine there and took her back to his house all due to his mother's request. The girl was afraid to deny the woman of her wishes and decided to go along with it. Aomine on the other hand was against all the way through, but seeing his mother like that, he eventually gave in.

"So," the father spoke and Ada looked up, "You're Daiki's classmate?"

"Ah... yes," she answered wondering where this conversation was going to.

A smirk was plastered on Daisuke's face and his gray eyes twinkled in delight and curiosity. "Oh?" he hummed. Aomine sent her a glare across the room telling her not to spill the unnecessary beans. Ada wondered if she should. Seeing as the boy needed to be taught a lesson what with him constantly skipping classes. "Tell me, Ginbara-chan. How is my son doing with his studies?"

Ada blinked her eyes. Aomine's father seemed to know the answer, so should she lie or? _No. Lying is bad._ "Well, seeing as it's just the start of the semester. I still don't know what to describe his grades," she answered, very vaguely.

"However?" Daisuke urged her to go on, his mirth growing as his wife neared. Aomine, the Daiki one, on the other hand was growing more and more anxious.

Ada pondered on her next move. What would Satsuki say? Ada shook her head. _When in doubt, tell the truth,_ was her guardians' advice and at the moment she decided to follow it. "However... at the moment, I fear that Aomine-san's school year would start off with pretty... unimpressive grades."

Farasha placed down another plate of food on the table, a petrifying smile on her face. "Oh?" she mumbled, taking a seat. "So Daiki has been skipping classes again hasn't he?" There was a glare directed to the boy in question and Ada saw the usually laid back basketball player slightly shaking in fear.

He glared accusingly at the girl who looked away. His mother didn't take kindly to this and hissed at him. Ada wondered if she had done the right thing when Daisuke said his thanks for the food, "Itadakimasu~," and happily began to eat. It seemed that only the man was feeling easy with the atmosphere that was surrounding them.

'You are so grounded, young man,' Farasha's eyes spoke.

'Ma, please. I can explain,' Aomine's equally shaking eyes replied telepathically. There were blue lightning spark between the two dark skinned family members and Ada watched animatedly as the electric transmission switched sides as the two replied to each other. She looked to Farasha, deep and shining metal blue orbs, and then back to Aomine whose eyes were a dark sky glowering with flashes of lightning.

Daisuke noticed that their guest was not eating the food prepared. Knowing that that would upset his wife he called to Ada's attention. "Psst," Ada blinked her eyes as if returning to herself and looked at Daisuke. The older man sent a wink and gestured to the food. Ada offered a smile and said her thanks before digging in.

"Tch," Aomine clicked his tongue and grabbed his bowl and ate. Farasha had a victorious look on her face before she decided to eat as well. The atmosphere finally dissipated to something relatively calm and soothing.

Ada felt herself relax, somewhat reminded of those days back when she was at her motherland and when she was with her real family eating dinner and lunch together. The atmosphere was as light as this, and back then her sister usually got scolded back then much like Aomine at the moment. She would grumble and murmur to herself while their parents reprimanded her because of her behaviour. It was rare for Ada to get scolded back in those days, not like the present was any different.

When lunch was served, the family including Ada moved to the living room and the feeling of being left out was there all over again. Farasha was elated when she began to speak in English with Ada; asking questions about her likes and dislikes, including why she was in Japan. Ada, of course, answered as best as she could without giving too much out that would cause the woman to have more interest in her. Eventually the Arabian decided that she quiet liked the authoress after discovering that she was friends with Momoi.

"I hope you turn out to be a good influence to my son Daiki," she happily chirped to herself while sipping her tea. The said teen was up in his room doing what all boys usually do in the weekend. The other male of the family was back at the master room probably doing the same.

Ada smiled at the woman. "I will try my best to fulfill your wishes," she promised, thinking she'd not do any otherwise.

Farasha looked at her, a cup occupying her mouth, her eyes were scanning the girl up and down while Ada began to eat away at her cookies.

There was a glint in her eyes, something intelligent and wise. An omniscient look that all mothers and women of her kin shared. It was something that she saw in Satsuki, Daiki's childhood friend, that made her like the girl. And right now, it was the same glint that she saw in this girl's eyes, something smart and sharp as a diamond. Only difference is, this was as secretive as a fox, and as cunning as a snake like hers. However, whether the girl knew this or not was a different story. Farasha didn't know if the girl was hiding it purposely or didn't know of it. But deep down, the Arabian woman knew this was a smart child, a mischivous one even and she quite liked that spark. Daiki needed to be surrounded by these kind of people much like that Akashi boy.

Farasha shook her head. What was she thinking? They were far away now. She and Daisuke had shook them off. They won't be bothering her family any longer. She bit down on her lip.

_Hopefully._

Ada took a bite out of the cookie and relished the taste of the biscuit. It was very delicious. She wondered if she should ask for the recipe to cook for Arthur or Taiga sometime. Speaking of Arthur... Ada felt something buzz in her skirt pockets and realized that it was her phone. She muttered a quick excuse me and stood up, making her way outside as she received the call.

"Hello?" she asked, as she stepped into the open air. Aomine's garden was very large and well attended to. Arthur would have loved to see it. "Hello?"

"Ada! Where are you?" Speak of the devil. "Ada, where the bloody hell are you?"

"Arthur!"

"Don't 'Arthur' me! Where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house. His parents invited me,"

There was a short surprised gasp from the other end. "A friend's house?! HE?! Goodness gracious child! Leave a message if you're going out, will you?! And who told you you're allowed to go to a boy's house?"

Ada blinked her eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry, Arthur," she said not quite sure what she was apologizing for. "But, it's alright. I was just talking to his mother. You should come see her sometime. She keeps a beautiful garden," Ada added as she began to walk around the said garden.

There was a sigh from the other side. "When will you be back?"

"I am not sure,"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer though,"

"That's quite contradictory, don't you think?"

"Arthur," she sighed, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself without having a nanny watch over me."

Ada imagined the blond roll his eyes. "Just don't stay there until 6, yea? Tell me if you'll stay longer and I'll come pick you up."

She looked at her watch. "That's not much time." How did time fly so fast?

"Hah.. then shall I pick you up... or?"

* * *

><p>Aomine grumbled under his breath. No phone. No computer and no mags. And he's sitting on his bed, bored, playing with a basketball ball. Well, ain't his father a happy bastard. A curse escaped his lips as he began to spin the basketball ball on his finger. The damned old man loved to see him suffer.<p>

_All because a certain someone can't effing close their mouth._ The Touo basketball player thought bitterly as the ball spun towards his left arm and then ran to the other. With a flick of his finger, the ball was sent flying through the air towards the ring that was situated right above his door.

"Daiki-itai!"

Apparently, a certain father decided to barge in unnoticed and received divine punishment via the formless shot. Aomine Daisuke grumbled under his breath and his son chuckled.

"What do you want, old man? I'm busy," Aomine reached for another ball beside his bed and decided to do the same trick again.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Little brat, get out there and escort your classmate to her house,"

"Nope," was his quick reply as he sent the ball flying towards the air again. Daisuke grumbled a curse under his breath and caught it right before it hit his head once more. "Damn..."

"I'm serious," his father threw the ball at him. "Get out there and escort her will you?"

Aomine caught the ball and shook his head. "Over my dead body, pa," he said and threw the ball at the ring again. He'd be damned if he were ever to spend one more fricking moment with that girl. He still was angry that she exposed him. No way in hell was he gonna help her out.

Daisuke caught the ball and passed it towards his son. He then leaned on the framework of the door. "You're gonna get a dead body if you don't come down there and do as your mom says," he rationalized. "And it won't be a sexy one as well."

Aomine returned the pass to his father. "Screw you, pa," he mumbled dryly as he got off his bed. Daisuke smirked, an exact replica of his son's.

"I don't ship yaoi. I ship yuri," was the older man's reply as he shot the ball towards the other ring located atop Aomine's bed. It was a perfect shot and the smug man left his son's room after that.

Aomine rolled his eyes at his father. Cocky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhahhhahhhahhh meet the AOMINES! Huhhuhu. Okay. I'm out. The chapters after this are going to be so short starting now. Why? I am too lazy that's why. Ahhahhahha. Mwahhahhahha.<strong>

**-logout 3:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unico Maldito**

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?" Ada asked as she tried to keep up with Aomine. The boy was power walking towards her home. The moment he got out of his room and out of his house, he was already like this; acting very mean and rude and just ignoring her. So, of course, she came up with the idea that he was mad. Problem is: what is making him mad? Aomine, meanwhile, was doing all he could to ignore the girl (which wasn't proving to be such a hard task since she was sooo small (compared to him anyway)). Seeing that the boy was going to continuously ignore her, she decided to grab his hand, the only way she knew she would get his attention. "Aomine-san!"<p>

The tall basketball player looked back and down at her. "What? I thought I lost you already."

Ada frowned. Oh, so the _maldito _(meanie) was trying to lose her huh? "I think you're supposed to escort me, Aomine-san," the gir l reminded him, letting go of his hand. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh," came the short reply.

There was a moment of silence between them as they began to walk through the pedestrian lane, successfully crossing to the other side. The rest of the people, dressed in various clothes, were walking alongside them, minding their own business. As per usual, the streets of Tokyo were as bustling and busy as ever. Ada, being significantly shorter than most of the average street fillers of the city, was having a hard time maneuvering herself through the crowd.

_I wish Taiga was here_. The other basketball player seemed a lot more reliable at times like this. She thought to herself as she got shoved forward and backward. _I wonder what he's doing right now. _Maybe she should give him a ring once she gets home? That seemed like a good idea.

Aomine looked behind him. Seeing Ada struggling, he wondered if he should help her or use the chance to get rid of her. He pondered on the thought and remembered that his parents (all be it very oddly) will know if he abandons her here. Sighing, he decided to slow down his pace to let the girl catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Ada blinked her eyes. Large hands were on her head, then on her shoulders, pushing her harshly forward against the crowd.<p>

"Ouch!" Ada complained as she bumped against a few strangers. Some cursed back, glared or (thankfully) ignored her.

"Watch where you're going!" A rude stranger shouted whilst her companion glared at the shorter girl.

Ada flinched at the intensity of the woman's voice. "S-sumimasen!"

"Ah, hey!"

"I'm sorry. Excuse me,"

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm really sorry,"

"Hey!"

"Sumimasen!"

"That hurt!"

"Pardon me,"

"Oh, just shut up!" Aomine cut in, continuously pushing Ada forward. In return, the girl scowled at him. Aomine scowled back. "There's no need to apologize," he told her. "You're not doing anything wrong, okay? So shut up and keep those feet moving. You're so slow."

Ada glared at him. Of course she was doing something wrong! She's hitting people (albeit accidentally) and well… well… Well, she was being rude to them, and it was his entire fault! "Excuse you."

"You're right in front of me. Keep walking."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Sure, you didn't. Keep walking. Less talking,"

"Aomine-san you're hurting me!"

"Ginbara. Move. Those. Legs."

Ada clicked her tongue. Seriously! Her shoulders were hurting and her feet weren't used to this strain. Thankfully they happened upon a less crowded area and Ada was least to say, elated to know that they were nearing Honda Heights. Irritatingly, this only caused Aomine to double his efforts to get her there. With his long legs, however, the girl was having a harder time to match his pace. It was so hard that she started jogging. And Aomine, realizing that the authoress was just as desperate to get home, TRIPLED his efforts.

_What the?! _Ada panicked, picking up her pace that one would consider her to be running. The people around them looked weirdly at them. Ada's cheeks flushed, embarrassed. She must have looked crazy running around like this whilst being pushed by a giant. Her head began to wonder about, causing her body to do all the work on its own. However, it was unable to catch up with Aomine's clearly instinct driven steps, making the girl topple over.

"Ah!" Ada almost screamed. Large hands grabbed her wrist, however, and pulled her up. "Ow!" The girl complained, shocked by the sudden force and she ungracefully slammed against Aomine, the red in her face renewed.

"Tch." Aomine clicked his tongue as the girl harshly pushed him away. She looked at him and glared.

"That hurt! And don't run that fast!"

Aomine rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his jeans. "Seriously? Why don't you walk a bit faster?"

_Can't he see that I'm trying my best to match him?! _"Why can't YOU have some consideration for me?"

Aomine quirked a brow and looked down at her legs. He then sighed. "Damn short people," the basketball player mumbled to himself.

"I beg your pardon, Aomine-san?"

"You can have it,"

Ada pouted. This guy was so infuriating. To think they even got along all those weeks ago. Okay, so maybe the food had something to do with it. But still! She had hoped that her outburst on him the first day wouldn't catch up on their friendship later on. It seems the stars were against her though. "You are very rude," she crossed her arms.

"And you are very short, midget," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"'tis because you are a giant,"

"'tis because you are a shortie,"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Ada stumped her feet. She wouldn't be surprised if steam actually came out from her ears. "You stop that!"

"You stop that,"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Aomine-san!"

"Aomine-san!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"Stop following me!"

"Stop following me!"

Ada shook. This guy was sooooooooooooooooooo ANNOYING!

* * *

><p>Aomine smirked to himself. Somehow, annoying this little girl was quite amusing if only he wasn't equally annoyed. The way her little body trembled from suppressed anger and how her face turned red whilst the rubies of her eyes burned. It was quite a sight and he would have been lying if he didn't feel a teensy weensy bit bad about angering a girl. Well, unfortunately for Ada she was the reason for him getting grounded so: <em>Heh… all's fair in love and war I guess.<em>

A hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to the intruder. The said intruder was a middle-aged woman looking sympathetically at Ada as she glared at Aomine.

"Young man," the woman in the gray suit said, "you should not treat your little sister like that. Especially ten year old ones."

Aomine blinked at the woman once. Twice. And then he bursted out laughing.

* * *

><p>Ada was shell shocked. She just stood there, frozen in spot. And then suddenly, before she knew it she was running away from him. <em>Screw him! Screw him! SCREW HIM!<em> She thought as she ran further away from the tall basketball player. _I am not short! I am not short! Stupid, Ahomine! Stupid, Ahomine!_ She continuously cursed inside her head. What does that stupid tree trunk know? It's not her fault if her family genes were on the shorter side of the height department! _Stupid, Ahomine! Stupid, Ahomine!_

Before the girl even knew it, she was already pushing the golden revolving doors of Honda Heights. The small authoress then speed walked her way towards the elevators. Once she was inside, she furiously punched the up button for the 15th floor and angrily glared at floor. Then, black-red shoes stepped in and halted the elevator before it even moved an inch. Ada glared at the owner of the said shoes and she moved to the corner of the elevator whilst Aomine stepped in, a smug look on his face.

_**Ding!**_

(2 minutes later)

"You are an irritating, fucking, annoying baby," Aomine mumbled out as he speed walked to wherever it was he was supposed to escort this girl to. "Seriously," He just hated her. Just effing hated her. She can even forget him protecting her from Hara. Period.

Ada pouted. This guy was so rude! If he didn't want to escort her back to her home then he should have said so! It's not her fault Aomine couldn't muster up the balls to disobey his mother. "Hey, don't blame me for your misfortunes." Aomine rolled his eyes, taking quick steps towards their goal as Ada tried to keep up with him. _Dios mio_! The boy has very long legs!

The basketball player snorted. "As if," he grumbled, displeasure coming off of him.

The girl rolled her eyes. It was fine. He couldn't see him. He was confusing her though. "Then what, pray tell, seems to be the problem?"

_Then what, pray tell, seems to be the effing problem is the effing problem._ Aomine thought, annoyed. "Ever heard of the word grounded?"

Ada blinked her eyes. Of course she knew what the word meant. She had to see her sister suffer from that quite a lot of times. What's his point? "You've been grounded? Why?" the authoress clumsily asked, genuinely confused.

Aomine looked at her, annoyed. "Because _someone_ decided to not keep her effing mouth shut," was his retaliation. Ada crossed her arms and glared at the taller black and blue.

"Excuse me,"

"Go on ahead and walk," Aomine interjects, causing the girl to become irritated.

"That's not what I meant,"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well _then_, maybe you should have been clearer. Not as vague as you were _supposed_ to be while talking to my parents,"

The girl quirked a brow. Oh? So he suggests that she hide his real activities in school even though it might help him, now is he?

"I was looking out for your welfare, Aomine-san," Ada reminded him. "If you do not stop this skipping class habit of yours, who knows what'll become of your future."

_Future this. Future that. Care about this. Care about that. _Can she realize he doesn't give a rat's ass about what society thinks about him? Seriously! "I am me," he replied, "And no education of yours is gonna change that. Don't sign me up with you lot who care so much about what society sees."

Ada stopped for a moment. Somehow, that hit a nerve.

_Was it true?_ She mused. Did she really care too much about what society thinks about her? Was that her weakness?

_It's not like it never came across my mind before… it's just that… if I don't please people… then what am I supposed to do with myself? No man can be an island... and so what if they find the real me weird and choose not to be friends with me anymore?_

Not everybody was like Taiga who promised to like her regardless. Maybe that's why she only felt most comfortable with him. She stared where she was. What if that was her problem? That fear of being left alone because of who I am. Ada shook her head. Nonsense! That was total bullocks!

_Kiku said it before. People wore masks… 3 masks in fact: the schatzi, the eccedentesiast and the non-guanxi… _The girl thought sadly. "Nobody is honest with who they are…"

Aomine looked back upon hearing the words spill from the girl's mouth. "What?" he stopped in his tracks. And then, Ada fell down on her knees, covering her face. Aomine's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>What the heck?! Is this woman in her period?! <em> He though as he watched the weeping mess (not really) of a girl. Seriously, what was wrong with her? One minute she was angry, the next she was silent and before he knew it she was already crying. Did he hit a nerve?

_Did I?_ he thought. Ada stood up and walked, hands still covering her face, towards her home. Aomine followed after her and the moment she arrived to a specific condominium (the one they entered right before they ate lunch with his family) she stopped and turned to him, gave a full 90 degrees bow and said curtly:

"Thank you for escorting me here. I'm afraid, however, that the manner in which you conducted yourself around me is quite displeasing and has caused my body to break down because of disappointment. Regardless, I wish you a safe passage home and a good evening, Aomine-san." Then she stood up and quickly turned around, opened the door and disappeared into the room.

The door slammed close in his face and Aomine could only blink at the turn of events. Seriously… what just happened?

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Click.**_

Aomine pressed his phone to his ear. "Hello?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone.

"Aomine Daiki, you are so grounded for three whole weeks on the terms of upsetting two women today," his mother heavily breathed on the phone.

Aomine continued to stare blankly at the door in front of him. "Hai…" he mumbled as his mother hung up. He closed his phone and returned it to his jeans as he began to walk away.

Then he stopped.

"Wait… what?"

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this early because I feel like OMG! I am two whole chapters ahead of you! Like wootwooooo! Ahahahha! Okay, next up. Well, let's just say there's a lot more of arguing between these two and ahahhahh Hara returns! DundundunDUN! Lol.. stay tuned! Awgh... Ada used some pretty deep words in this chapter and I think somebody else will be using them soon too so ahahhah.<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Schatzi- sweetheart/darling**

**Guanxi- means a personal relationship or connection based on mutual trust, loyalty and commitment by exchanging and returning favors so that all share the same benefit. (Let's just keep in mind that Ada said "non-guanxi.)**

**Eccedentesiast- someone who only pretends to smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Round Two of White V.S. Blue **

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Hurry! Get those make ups done to perfection!" Hara shouted as he helped carry a bunch of boxes towards where ever they needed to be placed. Things needed to be organized, and fast or else this whole play was going to be a disaster!<p>

"Hara!" he heard a familiar voice call for his name.

Hara clicked his tongue. "Not now, Hinata-chan," he brushed her off as he began power walking towards the other side of the backstage.

Hinata stepped in front of him causing the purple haired Theatre Club President to stop and glare at her. "Don't you brush me off! You're an actor. Go and practice your lines!" the shorter girl commanded, forcefully taking the boxes off of his hands and hurrying along with them.

Hara clicked his tongue. Now that his hands were empty, their shaking couldn't be kept out of everyone's sight._ Damn it, Hinata._ He cursed in his head._ I have to do something. They can't see me like this. My image will be ruined!_ He can't have his perfectly confident president image crumble. He just can't!

Suddenly, someone tapped him from behind, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned around to find out who was the intruder and was met with a gentle smile from the girl he was currently chasing. "Are you alright?" she questioned, sounding sincere.

Hara forced a grin. "I'm fine,"

Their writer didn't reply immediately. Instead she looked at his hands with a glint in her eyes. Hara quickly hid them from her and she smiled back up at him. "Here," she offered him the script she was holding from behind her. "Let's practice your lines. It seems Hinata-senpai won't be allowing you to do anything otherwise anyway." Hara nodded his head and grabbed the papers from her as he let the silver head lead him to the dressing room.

Most of the actors and actresses were already dressed and fussing about at the backstage so the dressing room was particularly empty. The two found a seat and situated themselves there. Hara looked at his companion and unknowingly took in a deep breath.

"Go-"

"Take a deep breath first, senpai," the girl interrupted as she leaned back, looking like an understanding mentor to a student. "Breath in and relax. Nobody's going to eat you,"

Hara let out a nervous chuckle. "Am I that obvious?"

"I've seen people struggle with this quite a lot," Ada explained. "Water?"

Hara shook his head. "No thank you,"

Ada grinned and stood up. "And I've come to understand that that means 'Yes, please'," she said and began to walk towards the water dispenser, grabbing a plastic cup from the table. "Just take in a deep breath, close your eyes, and lose yourself," she instructed him as the water began to pour on the cup.

Hara looked at the girl skeptically. How would she know how to get into role? Those words were easy to say but definitely hard to do especially if his character was someone he never wanted to be. Regardless he decided to put on his kind senpai act and went along with the girl's antics.

One deep breath and then the green of his eyes disappeared. At the same time, he heard the writer turn around and walk towards him.

_Which scene?_ He thought to himself, searching his head for scenes that included drinking water and sitting.

Then a terrified voice called to him.

"Daijou-sensei...," Hara looked up, Ada was shaking, hesitating whether to draw back her hand or continue extending it for the man she held the cup for. The upperclassman blinked his eyes in surprise and then Ada withdrew her hand smiling.

"Let's retake that scene, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Haaaa," Aomine grumbled. <em>Damn, Satsuki.<em> Why couldn't she just greet the girl herself? Oh right, because of his mom. That horrible woman decided to spread his and Ada's fight to Satsuki because he had to apologize to how he treated her. Aomine snorted at the idea. Well if she didn't get him grounded then everybody would be happy!

_Stupid girl. _

The tall basketball player grumbled under his breath. Now he can't even walk around without his childhood friend's supervision! And there was even a limited edition sale of his favorite mag today! Ah, he blames the silver haired for all his troubles.

"Daijou-sensei... how are you?" Aomine stopped in his tracks. Was that Ada's voice? He looked to the side, noticing that the voice came from the dressing room. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Hai... thank you, Wakame," Nope. He definitely didn't like the sound of this. Aomine let out an annoyed grumble as he walked towards the voices. Why the heck was that girl with Hara?!

Ada cleared her throat. "You're welcome, sensei..." There was silence before she added with hesitation, "Etou... what are you going to do with Miss Himeji? She has broken quite the number of temple rules after all."

Aomine stopped right in front of the door. Himeji? Who was that?

"Mmm... it seems I am left with no choice, Wakame. The emperor will have to find a new place for the princess to live in,"

Himeji was a princess? Emperor? Why was a princess inside their school?! And why are they calling themselves by different names?

There was a gasp. "Sensei!" Fear? Was that fear? "Onegaishimasu! Please don't-"

Nope.

"Ada!" Aomine kicked open the door and froze where he was. "Eh?"

"Aomine?!" Hara exclaimed in surprise as Ada straightened herself up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Aomine-san?" the authoress blinked at the basketball player as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah... uhm," Stupid brain. Of course Ada wouldn't let that scenario happen. Why did he even conjure up that image?! "Satsuki... asked for you..." He looked away willing his imagination to vanish. Stupid. Stupid.

Ada continued to look at him skeptically. Then, as if struck by an idea, she turned to Hara and clapped her hands in front of him as she bowed. "Hara-senpai!"

Hara turned to the girl, almost irritated by the sudden interruption of the taller freshman. And he was in the momentum too! "Hai?"

"Can I please be among the audiences for the play?" Ada looked up at him with pleading red eyes. "I won't be much help here anymore anyway. Everybody knows the sequence of the story and well... I really, really want to see its performance. Onegai!" She bowed down again.

Hara blinked at the girl before he chuckled and petted her head. "Go on ahead then. I'm sure everybody can manage without you as you said," he smiled tenderly at her.

Ada beamed and bowed down again. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hara waved her off and the authoress turned around to walk towards Aomine.

The moment her eyes were off him, green orbs instantly glared at the tall blue giant. Aomine didn't fail to return the favor as he was ushered out by the authoress.

"Sayonara, senpai!" Ada waved her senpai a final goodbye before she closed the door and turned to her companion. And then, piercing red eyes looked up at him. "I saw that, maldito!"

Aomine rolled his eyes at the girl. Could she just realize that he didn't understand Spanish? An insult ain't an insult unless the person you're insulting understands what you're talking about after all. "Ah, can you just shut up, little girl?" he yawned as he began to walk away.

Ada frowned at her friend's behavior. "Mou~ Please stop being hostile around senpai," she grumbled. "It is very childish of you."

"Use words that I understand,"

"Don't tell me you don't know what hostile means?"

"I KNOW what hostile means, little girl,"

Ada sighed. "You're confusing me."

Aomine snorted. "Awh... so I guess you'll be crying again, now aren't you?" he mocked, voice dripping with sarcasm. His arm was hit by a small fist, and Ada huffed.

"You're as big as a tree, do you know that?" she grumbled. "How do you do that?"

"Maybe because I drink my vitamins, imp," he retaliated.

"I DRINK my vitamins, Goliath," Ada complained. "It's just that it doesn't work."

"Boohoo for the baby then, chibi,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What are you talking about, midget?"

"Dagnabit, Aomine-san!"

"Whoa! Little girl curses!"

Ada stumped her feet, glaring at the Goliath teenager. "Will you cut it out, you maldito!?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. This girl was so easily irritated. "And I keep telling you to use words that Japanese people understand."

"You are so annoying!" she growled, angry. Honestly, how can this guy make her boil so easily?

Aomine smirked. "Throwing a tantrum, aren't we little girl?"

"You are so-so! Hateful!"

"Thanks! I am so happy that you realize that I am hot, amazing, talented, excellent, fearless, upstanding, and loveable." Could his smirk grow even bigger?

Ada stood there, agape for a second. "Oh my gosh! You are so COCKY!"

"Cocky as in cool, outstanding, charming, kind and youthful?"

"NO! You are a hateful person. And by hateful, I mean hot-headed, annoying, taxing, egoistic, fatheaded, ungodly and ludicrous!" Ada bit back and Aomine glared down at her, clearly towering the smaller freshman.

"You know, I can easily murder you right here right now and nobody would even notice," the basketball player threatened.

Ada's glared intensified by her mocking look. "Ah yea? I want to see you go through that plan."

Aomine stepped forward. "You sure about that?"

"Go on ahead, and I'll make sure to get you something even worse than a grounding," a voice interrupted the two and they turned to see a frowning Momoi. "Aomine-kun! How dare you threaten a girl like that, you mean tree lump!" the pink haired said as she stumped towards the duo. "And weren't you supposed to APOLOGIZE?"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Hey, I didn't start the argument this time." Technically anyway.

Ada looked at the boy with a look that said 'are-you-serious?!' "Aomine-san, I believe I did not initiate the previous argument. YOU DID!"

"See what she just did?" Aomine gestured to the girl. "She's asking for it, Satsuki. She's ASKING for it."

Momoi glared at her childhood friend. "Aomine-kun! Stop acting like a child!" Momoi stepped in front of Ada. "Honestly, do you hear yourself? You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

Aomine's eyes widened. IS THIS WOMAN DEAF?! His blue eyes were then attracted to the figure behind Momoi. Ada had her tongue stuck out while she silently blew raspberries at him. "Look! Satsuki! Look!" he pointed behind her. "Look at her!"

Momoi shook her head. "No! Are you even listening to me, Aomine-kun?!"

"Fucking look at her, woman!"

"Do NOT curse in my face, Aomine-kun!"

"CAN YOU JUST TURN AROUND?!"

Momoi exasperatedly sighed and she turned around. Ada was just there seething at Aomine just as she last saw her. Is Aomine getting delirious?

* * *

><p><em>I am going to rip her a new fucking mouth!<em> Aomine cursed in his head. This girl was beyond annoying and irritating and just downright INFURIATING! Can anyone ever annoy him as much as this girl did?!

First, she got him a grounding from his parents. Second, he was forced to apologize to this girl even though EVERYBODY knew that apologizing never was cut out for him. And now third! The little midget had his childhood friend turn against him! AND EVEN AFTER HE SAVED HER FROM THAT PERVERTED HARA! (okay so technically they were perhaps acting or something-but who knows what that guy could do?)

The whole situation left Aomine staring blankly at the two females in the area. Was exploding even worth it anymore?

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck you are so infuriating," Aomine cursed, letting out a long drawn out sigh.<p>

"What did I tell you about cussing?!" Momoi quickly whipped her head back at Aomine.

Aomine simply walked pass her. "Women... can your species stop telling me what to do?"

Ada rolled her eyes as she and Momoi followed the long legged teen. "If you stopped being such a pest, then maybe our species won't have to keep instructing your species about things."

"How about you fix your superiority problems?"

"How about you fix your attitude?"

"How about you learn to deal with it?"

"How about you-"

"How about you two shut up!?" Momoi interrupted. "We are going to be late! The play is gonna start any minute!"

Aomine snorted. Who cares 'bout the damn play? "Well if little midget here didn't throw a tantrum, maybe we'd be there by now,"

"Aomine-kun, don't start."

"Yes, Aomine-san. Shut up."

"Can you cut that out?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact! I finished Chapter 10 before I did the previous 2 Chapters~ Meheheheheh.<strong>


End file.
